Avatar: Der Erste Luftbändiger
by CptData
Summary: Der Krieg ist seit vier Jahren vorbei, doch das Gleichgewicht der Welt ist noch lange nicht wiederhergestellt. Kataang-Fanfic - Neu: T-Rating, da einige geplante heftige Szenen nicht mehr vorkommen werden.
1. Buch 1 Prolog

**Avatar - The First Airbender - an inofficial sequel fanfic of Avatar - The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer Englisch**

Avatar - The First Airbender is property of Mike and Bryan and Nickelodeon. I do NOT own this masterpiece of a story.  
And english version of my fanfic (simplified version) is available, I'll give you the link on request (Feedback)  
Rating M for reasons. I will NOT add a full blown sex-scene or something, but it'll have some violent and graphical scenes which might not be suitable for a T-rating ( although the original was for written for a PG13 / T-rating )

**Disclaimer Deutsch**

Avatar - The First Airbender ist Eigentum von Mike und Bryan und Nickelodeon.  
Die englische Version der Geschichte ist in vereinfachter Form ist ebenfalls vorhanden, auf Nachfrage gebe ich den Link gern heraus.  
Auch wenn es keine vollständige "Lemon-Szene" geben wird, wird es dennoch einige gewalttätige Momente und graphisch angedeutete Momente geben, die ein M-Rating (Mature) erfordern würden. Die Geschichte selbst in der vereinfachten Originalversion PG13 bzw T.

**Vorwort:**

Danke. Danke Mike und Bryan, dass ihr die große Geschichte "Avatar - The Last Airbender" geschrieben habt, und uns daran habt teilhaben lassen. Ich habe eine ganze Menge Geschichten, Serien, Filme und ähnliches in meinen 26 Jahren erlebt, AtlA (offizielle Abkürzung) gehört aber definitiv zu den besten und epischsten dieser Geschichten. Dafür, dass es für eine Zielgruppe für 6-9-Jährige entwickelt wurde, ist es eine fesselnde und altersgruppenunabhängige Geschichte, die sich durchaus sogar mit den großen Epen messen kann.

Das Avatar-Universum (Avatarverse) ist ein interessanter Ort, ein kleiner "Taschenplanet", auf dem die Ereignisse spielen. Der Hauptcharakter, ein Luftbändiger namens Aang, wird aus einem Eisberg befreit, und es beginnt eine Geschichte, die alles mit sich bringt, was eine gute Geschichte nunmal ausmacht: eine durchgehende Handlung, Charakterentwicklung, Wende- und Höhepunkte, sich entwickelnde Romanzen und vieles mehr. Tatsächlich sind die Charaktere so gut entwickelt, dass man sie nicht mehr als gezeichnete, fiktionale Charaktere betrachtet, sondern als Personen oder gar Freunde - mit einem eigenen Platz im Herzen. Entsprechend niedergeschlagen war ich auch, als die Serie endete, einfach weil das Gefühl da war, etwas wichtiges verloren zu haben. Mir ist klar, dass sich das ein bisschen verrückt anhört - aber darum bin ich auch ein Avatard!

Bereits bevor die eigentliche Serie endete, hatte ich mit meiner Fanfiction begonnen, in welcher die Gaang ein weiteres Abenteuer erlebt. Bis Kapitel 10 war ich gekommen, habe dann auf das Finale gewartet und war überrascht, wie wenig ich ändern musste, damit die Geschichte "canon", d.h. mit dem Original übereinstimmend, blieb (Link zu meinem Original steht am Ende des Vorworts). Tatsächlich habe ich mich entschieden, meine Fanfic zu einem inoffiziellen Sequel zu konvertieren, um mich ein bisschen über den Verlust der Serie und der Gaang hinwegzutrösten.

Die nun hier vorliegende Ausgabe ist die stark erweiterte Fassung des Originaltextes, den ich auf deutsch für die Übersetzung ins Englische geschrieben habe. Abweichungen sind durchaus möglich, auch die Kapitelanzahl und -länge wird sich vom Original unterscheiden. Es gibt nun noch mehr "Fluff", d.h. einfach mehr Beschreibungen und Hintergrundwissen, um die Welt von Avatar besser darzustellen, jede Menge Mystik und ähnliches - die Hauptgeschichte jedoch wird jedoch erhalten bleiben.

-#O#-

Das englische Original ist auf ASN verfügbar (siehe Disclaimer).

Da ich das alles von Hand selbst übersetzt habe und mein Schulenglisch nicht unbedingt "perfekt" ist (aber ausreichend für das Projekt), gibt es besonders in den ersten zwei, drei Kapiteln noch einige lustige Formulierungen, die ich sicher irgendwann auch noch korrigieren werde.

Damit aber überhaupt eine Übersetzung möglich war, musste ich meine ursprüngliche Idee etwas vereinfachen und auf zahlreiche Beschreibungen und Informationen verzichten, die allerdings hier in diesem Text wieder vorhanden sein werden.

-#O#-

Damit wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Kapitel werde ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen veröffentlichen, ich versuche aber, wenigstens alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel hinzuzufügen.

**A/N: Ich hab das hier nochmal überarbeitet und ein bisschen aufgeräumt, damit es etwas "lesefreundlicher" wird. Storytechnisch gesehen ist aber nichts Neues hinzugekommen.**

* * *

**Avatar - Der erste Luftbändiger **

**Buch 1 - Der Schatten **

**Prolog - Erinnerungen**

_Die Vergangenheit erscheint manchmal wie ein Traum. Wenn sich das eigene Leben dem Ende neigt, steht man vor der Frage, ob man ein guter Mensch war, ob man etwas erreicht hat, ob man sich bewiesen hat. Dann erst erkennt man den Sinn des Lebens._

_"Uralt. Ich fühle mich uralt."_

Avatar Aang öffnete die riesige Tür zum Allerheiligsten des Tempels. Er lächelte traurig, denn er wusste, dass seine Zeit gekommen war. Ein letztes Mal würde er sich in Meditation begeben, Avatar Roku treffen und die letzten Fragen stellen.  
Der Raum, der sich nun vor ihm zeigte, war voller Statuen vergangener Avatare. Als Aang schließlich sich vor die letzte der Statuen setzte, seine Augen schloss und die Hände für die Meditation faltete, erinnerte er sich an längst vergangene Tage.

Er war geflohen, hatte einhundert Jahre in einem Eisberg überdauert. Schließlich war er gefunden worden, eine junge Wasserbändigerin und ihr Bruder befreiten ihn aus seinem eisigen Gefängnis. So kehrte er zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Die folgenden Tage hatte er am Südpol verbracht und sich langsam an diese neue Welt gewöhnen müssen: Es herrschte Krieg, die Feuernation stand kurz vor dem Sieg. Die Welt war ohne den Avatar außer Gleichgewicht geraten.  
Das erste Ziel ihrer Reise war Aang's alte Heimat: der südliche Lufttempel. Hier war er aufgewachsen und unterrichtet worden, hier hatte sein alter Mentor und guter Freund Gyatso gelebt.  
Doch als sie zurückgekehrt waren, fanden sie einen unbewohnten, vom Zerfall bedrohten Ort. Aang hatte Katara nicht geglaubt, dass die Luftnomaden von der Feuernation vernichtet worden waren; doch noch bevor sie diesen Ort wieder verließen, waren all seine Hoffnungen zerschlagen.

Jetzt, vierundachtzig Jahre später, das Jahr 197 des 251. Zeitalters, Jahr des Wassers und des Pinguins, war vieles anders. Dem Krieg war eine Ära des Friedens gefolgt, nur kurz unterbrochen von einem Bürgerkrieg in der Feuernation. Die Welt hatte begonnen, sich zu erholen, dank ihm und seiner Verbündeten. Doch noch immer nagten Zweifel an Aang. Hatte er nicht all das erreicht, was er erreichen sollte? Hatte er seine Aufgaben, seine Bestimmung erfüllt? War die Welt wieder im Gleichgewicht?  
Trotz all seiner Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit konnte er sich diese Fragen nicht beantworten. Er brauchte Hilfe von seinem alten Ratgeber aus der Geisterwelt.  
Und so atmete er tief ein, ordnete seine Gedanken, vollzog den Übertritt in die Geisterwelt.

-#O#-

Das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge veränderte sich: Das Allerheiligste des Tempels wurde ersetzt durch die vertraute Umgebung der Geisterwelt, die Aang viele Male besucht hatte. Er sah sich um und lief zu einer Art Lichtung. Auf dem kleinen Hügel im Zentrum der Lichtung war eine Steinplatte eingelassen. Mehrere steinere Bänke waren darauf kreisförmig angeordnet und in der Mitte der Steinplatte befand sich eine kleinere, hervorstehende Scheibe, die das Symbol des Avatars zeigte. Von dieser Scheibe aus gingen mehrere eingravierte Strahlen ab, die an ihren Endpunkten zu einem Hexagon verbunden waren.  
Aang setzte sich auf den Boden auf einem der Eckpunkte des Hexagons und konzentrierte sich auf Avatar Roku.  
"Aang. Es ist lange her, dass du mich um Rat fragtest." Roku war erschienen. Ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart und funkelnden Augen, groß und edel war er, wichtigster Ratgeber, alter Freund und frühere Reinkarnation des Avatars.  
Er klang ein wenig amüsiert, immerhin war Aang viele Jahre länger Avatar gewesen, als Roku. Und doch suchte er nun um Rat.  
"Ja. Denn ich glaubte, keine Fragen mehr zu haben." antworte Aang. "Aber heute hat sich etwas verändert. Ich habe Fragen. Habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt? Habe ich mein Schicksal richtig geformt? Ist das Gleichgewicht der Welt wiederhergestellt? Und war ich ein würdiger Avatar?"  
Avatar Roku lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Aang's Schultern.  
"Dies sind die großen Fragen, Aang. Die Fragen, die sich alle Avatare stellen, ihr ganzes Leben lang." Roku sah in seine Augen und sah die Verwirrung. "Ich fürchte nur, dass diese Fragen ich dir nicht beantworten kann - das kannst nur du allein. Es ist deine letzte Aufgabe. Jedoch kann ich dir helfen, die Richtung zu finden, in der du suchen musst. Doch die Antworten musst du dir selbst geben." Der alte Avatar schloss die Augen und erlöste Aang aus seinem Blick.

"Was muss ich tun?" Aang fühlte sich wieder wie der Junge, der er war, als er dem alten Avatar das erste Mal begegnet war. Er fühlte sich unsicher, selbstzweifelnd. All die vergangenen Jahre, all seine Erfahrungen, schienen wie weggeblasen zu sein. Er sah hinab, betrachtete, wie sich seine Erscheinung veränderte: er wurde jünger. Die Narbe auf seiner Hand verblasste, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Falten verschwanden, der Schmerz in seinen Gelenken ließ nach: seine Jugend kehrte zurück, verdrängte das Alter. Schließlich endete der Prozess: Aang sah sich so, wie er vor vielen Jahren ausgesehen hatte, ein junger Mann, nicht älter als dreißig Jahre.  
Roku schien nicht überrascht zu sein. "Dein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Reise, die bald endet. Doch bevor dies der Fall ist, musst du noch ein letztes Mal reisen - in deine eigene Vergangenheit. Viele wichtige Ereignisse haben die Welt und dich geformt; sie werden dir helfen, deine Fragen zu beantworten."  
Aang wirkte nicht weniger verwirrt. Roku's Andeutungen schienen noch mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen. Und warum hatte sich seine Erscheinung verändert? Warum war er wieder jung?

"Den ersten Schritt auf deiner letzten Reise hast du bereits getan. Du siehst dich so, wie du wirklich bist, nicht so, wie es die Illusion der sterblichen Welt vorgibt. Deine Erscheinung, die du gewählt hast für deinen unsterblichen Geist, zeigt dich so, wie du auf dem Höhepunkt deines Lebens warst." Roku lächelte, reichte Aang die Hand und half ihm auf. "Wie du erscheinst, hängt allein davon ab, wie du dich entscheidest. Und du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen. Nun folge mir ..."

Sie verließen den spirituellen Ort und liefen den Hügel hinab, bis sie wieder im Sumpf der Geisterwelt standen. Aang folgte dem rasch gehenden Roku, bis sie schließlich vor einem alten steinernen Torbogen stehen blieben. Symbole waren darauf eingraviert, einige davon schienen vage vertraut, andere blieben undeutbar. Avatar Roku legte eine Hand an die Seite des Tors und schloss die Augen. Leise sprach er eine Art Beschwörung: "Die Vergangenheit formte diese Welt. Die Vergangenheit formte diesen Avatar. Die Vergangenheit kennt die Antworten."  
Das Symbol in der Mitte des Bogens leuchtete auf und verwandelte sich in ein seltsam vertrautes Zeichen: Das Symbol des Avatars, doch verändert. Es zeigte zwei der vier Elemente: Wasser und Luft. Jene Elemente, welche die tiefe Beziehung zwischen Aang und Katara widerspiegelten.

"Bevor wir auf die Reise in deine Vergangenheit gehen, möchte ich, dass du noch eines erfährst. Wenn diese Reise beendet ist, wirst du auf jemanden treffen, der eine zentrale Rolle in deinem Leben gespielt hat. Mit dieser Person werden auch all jene kommen, die deine Welt vor dir verlassen haben, und dir halfen, sie zu gestalten. Was sie dir zu sagen haben, wird all deine Fragen beantworten können, sofern du sie nicht schon selbst beantwortet hast."  
Der jüngere Avatar nickte: "Ich bin bereit."  
"Dann reisen wir ..."  
Aang trat in den Bogen ihn ein helles Licht empfing. Das Bild wechselte, der Sumpf der Geisterwelt und Avatar Roku verschwanden.

-#O#-

Avatar Aang sah sich selbst, doch viel jünger. Er lag im Sattel auf dem Rücken seines fliegenden Bisons Appa und schlief; es war Nacht. Der alte Aang erkannte, in welchen Abschnitt seines Lebens er zurückgekehrt war; dies alles war vor neunundsiebzig Jahren geschehen. Sein jüngeres Ich war siebzehn Jahre alt und kehrte von einer vierjährigen spirituellen Reise zurück. Bald würde er in Ba Sing Se die Reise beenden, mit seinem alten Freund Iroh sprechen und erkennen, dass er nur am Anfang einer viel längeren und gefährlicheren Reise stand. Bald würden Ereignisse stattfinden, welche das Schicksal der Welt aktiv bestimmten und noch viele Generationen nach ihm wirken würden.

Der alte Aang setzte sich neben sein jüngeres Ich und berührte ihn mit dem Finger an seiner Stirn. Als stummer Zuschauer würde er nun all das noch einmal erleben, was er vor langer Zeit getan hatte: im Jahr 118 des 251. Zeitalters, Jahr des Feuers und des Feuerfalken ...

* * *

**Danke für Kommentare! Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das erste Kapitel fertig geschrieben haben werde. Zwar habe ich eigentlich die Geschichte bis Kapitel 10 soweit fertiggestellt, aber ich muss einfach alle diese Kapitel für diese Fanfiction neu schreiben bzw so stark umschreiben, dass jede Menge Zeit ins Land gehen wird, bis ich wieder etwas releasen kann.**


	2. Buch 1 Kapitel 1

Okay, hier ist das erste richtige Kapitel. Es ist ein bisschen länger geworden als geplant und tatsächlich musste ich es aufteilen - der "Aang's Traum" ist doch weit größer geworden als ich angenommen hatte. Der taucht im ursprünglichen Script nicht auf, war für später angedacht gewesen, passt aber hier einfach besser hin.

Die Geschichte läuft mE ein bisschen "ruhig" an, wird aber noch wesentlich schneller und auch ein bisschen "episch" später, besonders dann, wenn ich mehr auf den mystischen bzw spirituellen Teil in der Welt des Avatars eingehe. Mike und Bryan haben wirklich ein super Universum da entwickelt, das muss einfach richtig eingesetzt und ausgenutzt werden. Und grad alles was den Avatar betrifft gibt es eine Menge Geheimnisse, die es zu lüften gilt, mehr sei aber an der Stelle nicht verraten.

Bitte gern um Feedback, speziell was Charaktäre angeht. Zuko ist ein bisschen OOC hier, wobei ich mal annehme, dass Zuko nach zwei Jahren härtester Diplomatie sich ein bisschen verändert hat. Aang ist dagegen nicht OOC, er hat einfach finstre / aufgewühlte Gedanken. Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir ein nachdenklicher, erwachsenerer Aang weit besser als der "verrückte kleine Kerl" in der Show. Und da er ja hier im Kapitel 14, beinahe 15 ist bzw im größten Teil der Story 17 Jahre alt sein soll, wäre es vielleicht auch unpassend, wenn er ständig irgendwelchen Kindereien nachgeht. Für sowas ist Sokka da, der wohl nie erwachsen wird ;-)

**Disclaimer: Nein, auch jetzt bin ich nicht im Besitz von Avatar ... Mike und Bryan haben da noch immer ihre Hände dran ...**

**A/N: Ich hab das hier nochmal überarbeitet und ein bisschen aufgeräumt, damit es etwas "lesefreundlicher" wird. Storytechnisch gesehen ist aber nichts Neues hinzugekommen.**

* * *

**Avatar - Der erste Luftbändiger **

**Buch 1 - Der Schatten **

**Kapitel 1 - Aang's Traum**

Die Nacht war sternenklar, nur einige wenige Wolkenfetzen bedeckten ab und zu den nahezu vollen Mond. Ein alter Bauer stand am Fenster seiner ärmlichen Behausung und sah hinaus; ein seltsames Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. "Komm wieder ins Bett, Kun." hörte er seine Frau aus der Schlafkammer rufen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was auch immer das Geräusch gewesen war, es hatte ihn um seinen Schlaf gebracht.  
Er öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus, angenehm strich ihm der Wind über das Gesicht. Der Sommer war längst vorbei und die Ernte bereits eingeholt, doch noch waren die Nächte nicht zu kühl. Das Geräusch ertönte wieder und schien näher zu kommen; ein grollender, tiefer Laut, wie von einem großen Tier. Vielleicht war es ein Stachelwildschwein oder ein Schnabeltierbär. Beide Tiere waren nicht ungewöhnlich in dieser Gegend, aber keine Gefahr für einen erfahrenen Erdbändiger.

Der Bauer lief hinüber in die Scheune und sah hinein. Einige Wollschweine lagen auf dem Boden und schliefen, scheinbar spürten sie keine Gefahr. Er seufzte und schloss das Tor. Vielleicht war es nur eine Einbildung, nichts weiter. Als er schließlich zum Haus zurückkehrte und zum Mond aufsah, sah er einen großen Fleck, gleich einer dunklen Wolke, die sich jedoch gegen den Wind bewegte.

Appa knurrte erneut, er war müde. Seit zwei Tagen hatte Aang ihm keine richtige Pause gegönnt. Der Avatar wollte seine lange Reise endlich beenden und Ba Sing Se war nur noch eine reichliche Tagesreise entfernt. Dort würde er sein Ziel erreichen: den Jasmindrachen, ein Teehaus, dessen Besitzer Aang sehr gut kannte. Nun aber hatte Aang andere Gedanken; er schlief einen unruhigen Schlaf. Ein Traum quälte ihn regelmäßig, seit er vor zwei Jahren zuletzt auf der Hochzeit des Feuerlords auf seine alten Freunde getroffen war.

#-O-#

Der junge Avatar hatte, nachdem er ein Dorf vor marodierten ehemaligen Soldaten der Feuernation gerettet hatte, erfahren, dass Feuerlord Zuko endlich Mai heiraten würde. Auch wenn er seine Reise nicht längere Zeit unterbrechen wollte, konnte er sich doch einige Tage Ruhe leisten und die Palaststadt war nur zwei Tagesflüge entfernt - also entschied er sich, seinen alten Freund zu besuchen.

Nach einem ereignislosen Flug erreichte er die Palaststadt. Nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass der Avatar persönlich eingetroffen war, hatte Zuko es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Thronsaal zu verlassen und Aang zu begrüßen. Respektvoll verneigte er sich vor dem Avatar, bevor er ihn umarmte. "Aang, es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen. Hat dich meine Einladung erreicht?"  
Aang schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, leider nicht. Durch Zufall ..." Zuko ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. "Du bist da, das allein zählt. Komm, ich möchte dir deinen Raum zeigen." Der Avatar folgte ihm, vorbei an den Wachen, einen langen Gang entlang, bis der Feuerlord vor einer Tür mit dem Zeichen des Avatars stehen blieb. "Hier ist es."  
Aang verneigte sich und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war genau so eingerichtet, wie er es bevorzugte: spartanisch, mit einem einfachen Bett und einem Platz zum Meditieren. Mehrere Kerzen erhellten den Raum, ein kleines Regal enthielt mehrere Bücher. An der Wand unterhalb des schmalen Fensters stand ein niedriger Tisch mit einem Spielfeld für Pai Sho und einem kompletten Satz Spielsteine.  
Er drehte sich um und dankte Zuko. Doch bevor der Feuerlord den Avatar allein ließ, hatte er noch eine Bitte: "Morgen ist der große Tag. Aang, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn du unsere Verbindung segnen würdest." Der Luftbändiger lächelte und nickte und Zuko verließ den Raum.

Als der Tag alt wurde, entschied Aang, noch ein wenig zu spazieren. Er lief über den Hof, aus dem Tor hinaus, bis zu einem kleinen Park unweit des Palastes. Dort setzte er sich ins Gras und sah in einen kleinen Teich. Seit zwei Jahren sah er zum ersten Mal sein Spiegelbild wieder und war überrascht, wieviel älter er geworden war: das Gesicht war kantiger geworden, die kindlichen Formen verschwanden allmählich. Hier saß nicht mehr der zwölfjährige, lustige kleine Kerl, der er war, als er aus dem Eisberg gerettet worden war. Nein, hier saß jemand, der vor seiner Zeit erwachsen werden musste, der bereits jetzt mehr Tod und Leid gesehen hatte, als mancher Soldat in seiner ganzen Dienstzeit. Und trotzdem leuchteten die Augen, unbefleckt von all dem Horror des Krieges. Er war noch immer er selbst.  
Langsam schloss Aang die Augen und begann mit der Meditation. Seine Gedanken waren ruhig und beherrscht. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er, was er die vergangenen Monate erlebt hat, welche Entscheidungen er getroffen hatte, welchen Menschen er begegnet war. Noch immer suchte er eine Antwort, warum er allein auf die lange Reise gegangen war, die noch lange andauern würde. Warum hatte er die Gruppe aufgelöst, nicht den Mut gefunden, sie zu fragen? "Katara". Der Name tauchte ebenso plötzlich auf wie das Gefühl von Schmerz. Er wusste, er hatte sie verletzt. Er wusste, er hatte ihren wichtigsten Tag verpasst, als sie nach den Sitten und Gebräuchen ihres Stammes erwachsen wurde, als sie ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag feierte. Und er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nicht den Mut aufgebracht hatte, wenigstens nach Ende der Mission, die ihn von dem Besuch abgehalten hatte, sie zu besuchen.  
Er hatte auch keine Briefe mehr geschrieben. Irgendwann hatte Aang angefangen, sie zu vergessen: ihr Gesicht, ihre Berührungen, ihr Lachen. Aber jetzt waren die Erinnerungen zurück, genauso klar, als ob er sie erst vor wenigen Stunden zuletzt gesehen hatte, nicht vor zwei Jahren.  
Katara würde morgen zusammen mit ihrem Bruder sicher ebenfalls der Zeremonie beiwohnen. Und Aang fürchtete sich davor; in seinem Kopf entwickelte sich ein kleiner Streit.

_"Was Katara wohl denkt, wenn sie dich wiedersieht?"  
__"Sie wird glücklich sein, mich zu sehen."  
__"Nein. Sie wird dich dafür hassen, für das, was du ihr angetan hast."  
__"Was habe ich ihr angetan?"  
__"Du hast ihr nicht geschrieben, du hast sie nicht besucht. Du hast sie ignoriert."  
__"Aber morgen werde ich sie wiedersehen, mich bei ihr entschuldigen."  
__"Wenn du nicht vor ihr wegläufst. So wie du es die vergangenen zwei Jahre getan hast."  
__"Sie wird mir verzeihen."  
__"Kannst du dir verzeihen?"  
__"Ich muss. Oder ich werde wieder vor ihr davonlaufen."_

Als Aang wieder aus seiner Meditation erwachte und aufblickte, sah er, wie die Sonne langsam über den Horizont stieg und langsam die Palaststadt erwachte - die ganze Nacht hatte er hier gesessen und nachgedacht.  
Die ersten Gäste des Feuerlords trafen ein. Irgendwie war Aang erleichtert, als er sah, dass Sokka und Katara noch nicht unter ihnen waren, es gab ihm Zeit, sich vorzubereiten, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch gleichzeitig war er enttäuscht. Je eher er die beiden wiedersah, desto eher konnte er ihr begegnen, sich entschuldigen und seine Furcht besiegen.  
"Avatar Aang? Feuerlord Zuko lässt euch ausrichten, er erwarte euch in seinen Gemächern." Ein Diener war herbeigelaufen und hatte den Luftbändiger aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er sah auf und nickte. Er folgte dem Diener zurück zum Palast, vorbei an den Gästen und Wachen. Feuerlord Zuko erwartete Aang bereits und nickte respektvoll.

In seinem Raum war ein einfacher Tisch gedeckt worden, zwei einfache, fleischlose Mahlzeiten und ein Krug mit Wasser waren aufgetischt. Selbst als Feuerlord verweigerte sich Zuko unnötigen Luxus, die Zeiten als verbannter Prinz und speziell jene Monate in Ba Sing Se hatten ihn verändert. Demut und Bescheidenheit hatten ihn geformt, zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht, als es seine Vorväter jemals gewesen waren.  
Aang setzte sich nach Zuko an den Tisch, hob das Glas mit klarem Wasser und grinste ihn an - frei jeder Förmlichkeit: hier saßen nicht der Feuerlord und der Avatar, sondern zwei alte Freunde.  
Sie unterhielten sich über die Zeit vor dem Ende des Krieges, als sie noch getrennte Pfade begingen; als noch Zuko verbannt und von der Idee besessen war, den Avatar zu finden. Das Schicksal hatte ihn schließlich aus einen ganz anderen Pfad geschickt, als er geglaubt hatte: am Ende waren sie Verbündete, die einander brauchten, um den Feuerlord zu besiegen und den Frieden wiederherzustellen.  
Irgendwann kamen sie auf das Thema zu sprechen, das Aang am wenigsten behagte.

"Was ist mit dir und Katara?" fragte Zuko. Aang sah zur Seite. "Nichts. Wir haben uns in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." Er nahm sein Glas und trank einen Schluck.  
"Nun, ich hatte angenommen, ihr würdet zusammen reisen. Ihr schient so glücklich zusammen zu sein."  
"Zuko ... ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie damals nicht gefragt habe, mit mir zu kommen. Vielleicht wollte ich, dass sie glücklich wird, bei ihrer Familie leben kann. Ich bin der Avatar, ich habe den Luxus eines ruhigen Lebens nicht." Er klang bedauernd, unzufrieden mit der Entscheidung.  
Der Feuerlord nickte. "Wir beide haben Pflichten, du und ich. Das hat mich aber nicht davon abgehalten, Mai den Antrag zu stellen."  
"Du bist aber hier, bei ihr. Ich dagegen reise jeden Tag von einem Ort zum anderen. Wo die Menschen meine Hilfe brauchen, bin ich da." Aang versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, es gelang ihm nicht.  
"Aang, du bist der Welt verpflichtet, aber die Welt wird es sicher verstehen, wenn du auch einmal nicht selbstlos sein kannst. Du musst dich nicht zwischen ihr und Katara entscheiden."  
"Es ist nicht so einfach, Zuko." Der junge Luftbändiger hoffte, Zuko würde es damit belassen, und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte auch eine unbehagliche Stille. Ohne es sich bewusst zu sein, brach Aang das Schweigen, als er leise zu sich sprach: "Es war nie einfach ... und ... sie wird mir nicht verzeihen."  
Nie zuvor hatte er sich so verlegen gefühlt: es schien, als ob seine Gefühle ein offenes Buch waren. Nicht einmal die mentalen Übungen der Mönche hatten ihn auf das vorbereiten können, was ihn schon seit Monaten quälte.  
"Was verzeihen?" fragte Zuko; Aang schüttelte den Kopf: "Es ist kompliziert. Nein. Sie kann mir nicht verzeihen, was ich getan habe."  
"Ich verstehe." Zuko fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Hatte Aang seine Beziehung mit Katara beendet, auf seiner langen Reise eine andere gefunden?  
"Nein, das verstehst du nicht. Ich habe ihren wichtigsten Tag verpasst. Ich war nicht da, als sie sechzehn wurde, als sie mich brauchte. Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen, ihr an jenem Tage das zu geben, was sie am meisten wünscht."  
Aang holte ein kleines rotes Kästchen hervor und öffnete es; das Verlobungshalsband, welches er für sie angefertigt hatte, lag darin. Das Band war blau, durchwirkt mit silbrigen Streifen, die den Wind auf dem Meer symbolisierten, daran befestigt war das Medaillon von überraschend einfacher Schönheit. Es war das Symbol des Avatars, verändert, um die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Katara zu zeigen: die eine Hälfte zeigte das Symbol des südlichen Wasserstammes, die andere Hälfte die der Luftnomaden.  
"Dann gib es ihr heute, Aang. Sie wird dir vergeben. Mai hat mir auch vergeben, was ich ihr angetan habe: als ich sie verlassen habe, um mich dir anzuschließen, und als ich sie ein weiteres Mal zurückließ bei der Flucht aus dem Gefängnis." Die Worte schienen Aang etwas zu beruhigen, er wirkte weniger angespannt, stellte Zuko fest. Aang schloss das Kästchen und steckte es wieder unter seine Robe.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Bediensteter schaute hinein: "Die Gäste vom südlichen Wasserstamm sind eingetroffen, Feuerlord Zuko."  
"Gut. Wartet hier." Zuko stellte das Glas ab und stand auf und Aang folgte seinem Beispiel. Der Luftbändiger war sich noch immer unsicher, ob er Katara wiedersehen konnte, sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn. Aber er musste es versuchen, oder er würde nie mehr die Chance dazu erhalten.  
"Aang, würdest du sie in Empfang nehmen? Die Regierungsgeschäfte erledigen sich leider nicht von allein. Und Mai möchte schließlich nicht, dass die Diplomaten die Hochzeit stürmen, weil ich sie zu lange hab warten lassen." Zuko grinste schief. Er mochte Diplomatie nicht besonders, es war ein schwieriges Geschäft. Der Krieg war zwar vorbei, doch der Frieden musste noch immer aufwendig wiederhergestellt werden: Die Kolonien im Erdkönigreich mussten aufgelöst werden, Reparationszahlungen waren zu leisten. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten sich drei seiner Generäle losgesagt und hatten mit ihren Armeen Teile des westlichen Erdkönigreiches besetzt, ein Bürgerkrieg drohte. Aber heute war es nicht Zeit für zu finstere Gedanken.  
Der junge Avatar nickte.  
Zwei Bedienste begleiteten Aang hinaus auf den großen Hof, vorbei an neugierig schauenden Gästen. Das Tor stand offen und eine Gruppe Menschen stand davor. Einige davon trugen die traditionell blauen Kleider des südlichen Wasserstammes: Hakoda, gefolgt von Sokka, Katara und einem unbekannten jungen Mann, der ungewöhnlich nah bei Katara stand. Dahinter folgten noch zwei weitere Angehörige des Stammes, Meister Pakku und seine Frau Kana.  
"Aang!" Sokka grinste und trat auf den jungen Luftbändiger zu. "Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Du bist ganz schön gewachsen!" Er grüßte Aang nach Art der Wasserstämme und drückte ihn anschließend. "Kann es kaum erwarten, deine Geschichte zu hören." Aang lächelte glücklich, die Familie war wieder vereint. Hakoda verneigte sich respektvoll vor ihm, bevor auch er ihm den Handschlag anbot. Der alte Meister des Wasserbändigens, Pakku, zeigte ein schmales, respektvolles Lächeln, sein alter Schüler hatte ihn übertroffen: er war nun der Avatar. Seine Frau aber hielt sich weniger zurück und umarmte Aang. "Kaum zu glauben, dass du es geschafft hast. Du hast uns Hoffnung gegeben und dein Schicksal erfüllt." sagte sie glücklich. Ihre weisen Worte, die sie ihren Enkeln vor drei Jahren auf den Weg gegeben hatten, hatten sich als Prophezeiung erwiesen. Hoffnung und Schicksal hatten den Krieg beendet.

Katara trat auf ihn zu und umarmte Aang, doch irgendetwas war anders. Sie wirkte reserviert, nicht wütend, traurig oder abgelenkt - nur distanziert. Als ob die Gefühle, die sie vor zwei Jahren für ihn hatte, nicht mehr vorhanden waren. "Hallo Aang." Auch ihre Stimme klang anders, weniger voll, weniger angefüllt mit Freude.  
Es war, als ob sie einen fernen Verwandten begrüßt hätte, nicht ihren engen Freund. Und Aang begriff. Der junge Mann, der hinter ihr stand und einen etwas ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, war nicht einfach irgendein Junge vom Wasserstamm. Er war mehr als das, er hatte Aang als Katara's Freund ersetzt. Sie schaute nicht in Aang's Augen, wich ihm aus, als sie leise die Worte formulierte, die seine Vermutungen bestätigen sollten: "Das hier ist mein Freund Chang."

Er schloss die Augen, ordnete seine aufgewühlten Gedanken. Es gelang ihm, einen höflichen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, als er Chang die Hand gab. Der junge Mann nickte. "Du bist also Avatar Aang. Sie hat keinen Tag nicht von dir geredet. Naja, aber das ist ja nun Vergangenheit." Aang zog die Brauen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts. Er nickte knapp und trat vor die Gruppe: "Feuerlord Zuko hat mich gebeten, euch in eure Gemächer zu führen." Einfach, formell und neutral. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und Chang schlagen, aber es fiel im schwer.

Während er vor der Gruppe lief und sie zum Palast führte, spürte er, wie seine Gedanken anfingen, zu rasen.

_"Sie hat dir nicht nur nicht vergeben. Sie hat dir ein Messer in die Brust gejagt."  
__"Ich hätte zurückkehren sollen, ich hätte ihren Geburtstag nicht verpassen dürfen."  
__"Hätte es etwas geändert?"  
__"Vielleicht."  
__"Kannst du dir sicher sein? Hast du nicht ihr Herz bereits gebrochen, als du sie am Südpol zurückgelassen hast? Als du deine Reise begonnen hast, ohne sie?"  
__"Ich weiß es nicht."  
__"Eintausend Lebensalter hast du an Weisheit. Und doch weißt du nicht, was Katara empfand?"  
__"Sie liebt nicht den Avatar mit seiner Weisheit. Sie liebt mich, Aang."  
__"Finde heraus, ob sie noch immer etwas für dich empfindet."  
__"Wie?"  
__"Frag sie."  
__"Wann? Es ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit!"  
__"Heute abend. Frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzen will. Finde heraus, was sie empfindet."_

Die große Tür zum Palast öffnete sich und Aang führte die Gruppe hinein. Der Gang war lang und endete an einer Kreuzung. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich die Gemächer der königlichen Familie als auch jenes des Avatars. Vor ihnen war offener Durchgang, nur mit einem schweren Vorhang verschlossen; dahinter lag der Thronsaal. Auf der rechten Seite aber befanden sich die Quartiere der persönlichen Gäste des Feuerlords. Aang zeigte die Quartiere, ein jedes war für zwei reserviert. Sokka und sein Vater teilten sich eins, ebenso Pakku und Kana. Die letzten beiden waren für Katara und Chang gedacht. Der junge Avatar war etwas erleichtert: immerhin schliefen die beiden getrennt, damit bestand noch Hoffnung, dass er noch Katara erreichen konnte. Sie mochte vielleicht entäuscht und verletzt gewesen sein, dass Aang sie nicht besucht hatte. Aber sie hatte sich noch nicht an ihren neuen Freund gebunden. Sie trug nicht einmal mehr ihr Halsband.

Später am Tag, es war noch lange nicht Abend, aber die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit überschritten, zog sich Aang zurück. Toph und ihre Familie waren noch nicht eingetroffen, obwohl er sicher war, dass auch sie Einladungen erhalten hatten. Immerhin waren die Bei Fongs die einflussreichste Familie im Erdkönigreich und Toph war eines der Mitglieder der Gruppe um den Avatar.  
Er saß vor seinem Meditationstisch und versuchte nachzudenken. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Gefühle beherrschten seine Gedanken. Nur ab und zu blitzte ein einzelnes Wort auf, meistens ein Name: "Katara". Immer dann, wenn er an sie dachte, schien eine neue Woge von Gefühlen über ihn hereinzubrechen; Eifersucht schien vorzuherrschen.  
Aang bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Tür öffnete, und jemand in seine Raum trat. "Aang?"  
Er schreckte aus seiner Meditation auf und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sokka. Der junge Krieger des Wasserstammes bemerkte Aang's Gesichtsausdruck und wirkte besorgt. "Stimmt was nicht?"  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Alles großartig." Aang gab sich keine Mühe, den Sarkasmus zu verbergen.  
"Soll ich dich lieber allein lassen?"  
"Ja ... nein ... Ich weiß es nicht." Der Luftbändiger atmete tief ein. Vielleicht konnte Sokka ihm helfen, Katara zu verstehen. "Seit wann ... seit wann ist sie mit diesem Chang zusammen?"  
Sokka setzte sich neben ihn: "Ein paar Monate, ich weiß es nicht genau."  
"Weißt du, warum? Warum sie mit ihm zusammen ist?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Sie verrät mir ja auch nicht alles, Aang."  
Aang atmete resigniert aus. "Ich kann's mir denken. Ihr Geburtstag letztes Jahr, ich war nicht da."  
"Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass du nicht gekommen warst. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich sie nicht mehr so traurig erlebt, seit Mutter gestorben ist."  
Eine unbehagliche Stille breitete sich aus. In seinen Ohren hörte Aang sein eigenes Herz schlagen, jeder Atemzug schien einem kleinen Orkan gleich.  
"Ich wollte es nie sein." murmelte er.  
Der junge Krieger zog fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Der Avatar. Ich wollte nie der Avatar sein. Und jetzt wünschte ich, ich wäre es nicht gewesen, dann hätte ich Katara nicht verletzt. Ich konnte nicht zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen ... meine Pflichten als Avatar haben es verhindert."  
"Aang, wärst du nicht der Avatar, würdest du heute hier nicht sein. Du wärst gefallen, zusammen mit all den anderen Luftnomaden, vor einhundert Jahren. Du wärst nicht im Eisberg gefangen gewesen, du wärst nicht von uns befreit worden und du hättest den Krieg nicht beendet. Du bist was du bist. Du bist der Avatar. Und Katara war stolz auf dich, sie ist es immer noch." Sokka versuchte, den jungen Luftbändiger aufzumuntern, aber scheiterte; Aang's Mine verfinsterte sich.  
"Du verstehst nicht, in welchem Konflikt ich mich befand und immer noch befinde, Sokka!" herrschte er den Krieger an, doch sofort schämte er sich dafür. "Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur ... ich hab Katara verletzt, und jetzt ist sie fort. Vielleicht ist es besser so, vielleicht braucht sie jemanden, der für sie da ist ..." Aang's Stimme brach ab. Sokka sah ihn mitfühlend an, immerhin war Aang sein bester Freund. Und noch bevor sie sich getrennt hatten vor zwei Jahren, hatte Sokka gehofft, Aang würde auch seiner Schwester ein guter Freund sein. Mehr als das. Er schien derjenige zu sein, der Katara glücklich machen konnte, der ihr Hoffnung gab. Wenn es jemanden gab, den sich der junge Krieger für seine Schwester vorstellen konnte, dann war es Aang.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir hilft, Aang. Aber ich kann diesen Chang nicht leiden. Eitler Snob vom nördlichen Wasserstamm. Er erinnert mich an Hahn. Du erinnerst dich an diesen Trottel? War mit Yue verlobt." Sokka biss die Zähne zusammen. Noch immer schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung an Yue, die ihr Leben gab, um den Mondgeist wiederzubeleben. Er hatte sie geliebt, doch nun war sie nicht mehr als ein Schatten in seinen Erinnerungen. Suki hatte nur die Leere in seinem Herzen ausfüllen können, den Schmerz des Verlustes hatte sie jedoch nicht besiegt.  
"Sokka, du bist ein wahrer Freund ..." brachte Aang hervor. Noch hielt er seine Tränen zurück, aber es schien, als ob er diesen Kampf verlieren würde.  
"Aang, mach dir keinen Kopf. Dieser Chan wird bestimmt nicht um Katara's Hand anhalten. Läge ihm etwas an ihr, hätte er sie schon längst gefragt."  
"Das weißt du nicht. Mir ist Katara wichtiger als alles andere, wichtiger, als meine Pflicht als Avatar. Und trotzdem war ich nicht da, hab ihr das nicht gegeben." Aang hatte wieder das kleine Kästchen aus seiner Robe hervorgeholt und berührte das Halsband, welches darin lag. "Das werd' ich wohl nicht mehr brauchen. Sokka ... geh jetzt ... bitte."  
Der junge Krieger stand auf, wollte noch etwas sagen, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Avatars sprach eine nur zu deutliche Sprache. Er wollte nun allein sein, allein mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen, seinen Gefühlen und seinem Selbstmitleid. _Eines ist sicher_, dachte Sokka, _von dem verrückten kleinen Kerl ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben._

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und bemerkte, dass seine Schwester davor stand. Er sah sie kurz an, wortlos teilte er ihr mit, was Aang in diesem Moment eben empfand. Sie verstand, sah ihrem Bruder nach, als dieser davoneilte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es wagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Aang jetzt in dieser Stunde besuchen, in seine innersten Kreise vordringen durfte. Katara wusste, er war nun verwundbar, seine größte Wunde hatte nicht Azula und nicht der Feuerlord ihm beigebracht, sondern sie. Aber sie wusste, sie hatte kaum eine Wahl gehabt; er hatte sie lange verletzt, als er nicht an jenem Tage zurückgekehrt war, als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. Und irgendwann war sie des Wartens überdrüssig geworden, hatte sie schließlich ihre Verbindung mit ihm gelöst. Chang war nun für sie da, längst nicht perfekt wie Aang, er war nicht einmal ein Wasserbändiger. Aber er hatte ihr seine Schulter angeboten, hatte sie weinen lassen und sie getröstet. Und irgendwann hatte sie sich für ihn entschieden und Aang aus ihren Gedanken ziehen lassen.  
Zumindest hatte sie das geglaubt. Jetzt, da sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, waren die alten Gefühle erneut an die Oberfläche gekommen, jede Sekunde schienen sie stärker zu werden. Und das Gefühl, dass nur er für sie bestimmt war, schien das stärkste von allen zu sein. Sie konnte förmlich Aang's Herzschlag spüren, obwohl die Tür sie trennte. Katara atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür.  
Doch Aang war nicht hier. Der Raum war leer, lediglich die Kerzen brannten. In einer Ecke lag ein kleiner Haufen Steine - er hatte sich mit Erdbändigen entzogen, war weggelaufen. Er floh, nicht aus Angst, sondern vor ihr. Er floh vor seinen Gefühlen.  
Katara stand da, fiel auf die Knie und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

#-O-#

Aang wachte schweißgebadet auf. Der Traum war so real gewesen, so wie eine frische Erinnerung. Doch all das lag nun schon zwei Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Kleinste Details, Gerüche, Farben, alles schien sich perfekt in sein Gehirn eingeprägt zu haben. Am tiefsten hatte sich aber das Gefühl von Scham eingegraben. Er war wieder geflohen, wieder hatte er sich für den Weg des Luftbändigers entschieden, einen Konflikt vermieden, statt ihn wie ein Erdbändiger zu suchen. Aber nicht nur das beschämte ihn: er hatte auch Zuko's Ehe nicht mehr gesegnet. Sofort nachdem Sokka seinen Raum verlassen hatte, hatte Aang, ohne groß nachzudenken, einfach die Wand per Erdbändigen geöffnet, war hinausgesprungen und hatte sich mit Appa davongestohlen.  
Danach war er tagelang umhergereist, tauchte hier und dort auf, half beim Wiederaufbau zerstörter Gebäude, schlichtete Konflikte. Aang tat alles, um seine Gefühle zu betäuben, denn er floh vor ihnen.  
Aber es half nichts. Wenn er nicht von jenen Ereignissen an Zuko's großem Tag dachte, sah er in irgendeinem seiner Träume Katara, die sich verletzt von ihm abwand und Chang umarmte. Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihm, aber Aang fand nicht den Mut, seine Reise abzubrechen, Katara zu besuchen und den Konflikt zu lösen. Statt dessen fraß er alles in sich hinein, versteckte die Gefühle so gut es ging hinter einer Mauer aus Selbstkontrolle.

Jetzt aber neigte sich seine Reise dem Ende entgegen, Ba Sing Se war nah. Die letzte Etappe seiner Reise war das Teehaus "Jasmindrachen", wo er Iroh besuchen wollte. Der ehemalige General und Thronanwärter hatte stets ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen anderer und er würde auch Aang seinen Rat nicht verwehren.  
Appa knurrte müde, es war Zeit. Die Nacht war zwar noch nicht ganz zu Ende gegangen und er hatte vorgehabt, die ganze Strecke bis nach Ba Sing Se ohne größere Pause zu fliegen. Aber der große Bison war nun einmal müde, und Aang wollte ihm nicht mehr zumuten, als er ertragen konnte.  
Eine kleine Lichtung erschien ihm ein geeigneter Landeplatz zu sein. Appa setzte etwas holpriger auf als sonst und fiel fast sofort in tiefen Schlaf. Aang sprach herab und setzte sich auf den Boden, das saftige, grüne Gras fühlte sich gut an.

Die Bäume rauschten leise und Vögel zwitscherten, Wind strich über seinen Kopf. Friedlicher hätte dieser Platz kaum sein können, und doch befanden sich Aang's Gedanken noch immer in Aufruhr. Selbst die Meditation würde kaum Linderung versprechen.

_"Ich wollte nie der Avatar sein ..."_


	3. Buch 1 Kapitel 2

**A/N: Okay, hier ist es: Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß damit - es war ein problematisch zu schreiben, zum einen, weil ich eine Schreibblockade hatte, zum anderen, weil ich insgesamt dreimal das Kapitel schreiben musste. Die jetzige Fassung funktioniert am Besten. **

**Ich war ein bisschen überrascht, dass es hier tatsächlich Feedback gibt - Danke j.m.Hamlet. Ob ich die Fanfic auch auf der von dir genannten Site veröffentliche, weiß ich noch nicht, vielleicht etwas später, wenn ich die ersten fünf Kapitel zusammen habe, weil gewissermaßen die ersten doch als "Vorgeschichte" gelten könnten. Es kommt erstmal das ganze Hintergrundwissen zusammen, damit die Geschichte überhaupt funktioniert.**

**Ahja, danke zum Thema "Kalender": der ist zwar nicht 100 canon (Öhm - ich sag nur "Bibliothek" und "Planetarium"), aber sollte soweit Sinn macgeb. Ich möchte einfach etwas Hintergrundwissen zum Avatar-Universum liefern, und das soll so authentisch wie möglich sein ;-) - und der Kalender hilft mir. Zum Beispiel hab ich auch die Geburtstage unserer Charaktäre mit eingebaut und begonnen, eine Zeitleiste für die Events in meiner Geschichte anzufertigen. Sollte also zufälligerweise einer der Geburtstage innerhalb meiner Geschichte stattfinden, kann ich das sogar einbauen. Naja. **

**Soviel sei schonmal verraten: Aang hat meiner Meinung nach ziemlich genau nach den Ereignissen von "Sozin's Comet" Geburtstag, ist auch 13 am Ende der Geschichte. Der Komet kommt Ende des Sommers und Luftbändiger werden bevorzugt im Herbst geboren. Damit hab ich Aang's Geburtstag auf den 22. September gelegt, also technisch gesehen einen Tag nach dem Kometen, aber ca 2, 3 Monate vor Ende der Serie selbst. Der Epilog findet ja etwas später statt.**

**Die Geschichte spielt etwa 4 Jahre nach Ende des Krieges, Aang ist aber bereits 17, d.h. sein Geburtstag ist bereits vorbei. Ich hab keine Ahnung, WIE lang die Geschichte dauern wird, aber sollte sie zufälligerweise ein ganzes Jahr abdecken, wird Aang auch Geburtstag feiern :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nein, Avatar ist nach wie vor nicht in meinem Besitz.**

* * *

**Avatar - Der erste Luftbändiger **

**Buch 1 - Der Schatten **

**Kapitel 2 - Späte Erkenntnis**

_"Ich wollte nie der Avatar sein ..."_

Die Worte tauchten immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auf. Aang hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass, wann immer er eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen hatte, er auch mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Der Guru hatte ihm geraten zu akzeptieren, wer und was er sei. Und Aang hatte genickt, er hatte akzeptiert und dadurch eines der Chakren öffnen können. Trotzdem - an manchen Tagen war er unglücklich, dass er die Bürde des Avatars tragen musste und kein normales Leben führen durfte. Manchmal erschien ihm die Last einfach zu schwer, unerträglich, selbst jetzt noch, nachdem der Krieg längst vorbei war.

Die vergangenen Jahre hatten ihm eine Welt gezeigt, die zerrissener kaum sein konnte. Die Zeit nach dem Krieg war hart, der Frieden schien ferner denn je zu sein. An manchen Orten der Welt brachen kleine Konflikte aus, die sich schnell zu Größeren vereinigten konnten: Loyalisten des alten Feuerlords und Milizen aus den Kolonien der Feuernation, die eigentlich längst hätten aufgelöst oder in das Erdkönigreich überführt werden müssen, bildeten paramilitärische Splittergruppen. Die meisten davon hatten sich dem Schutz der Kolonien verschrieben, andere dagegen hatten sich aufgemacht, Land zu erobern. Der alte Feuerlord mochte zwar im Gefängnis verrotten, doch ihre Loyalität war ungebrochen, denn sie hofften, Ozai würde sich eines Tages tatsächlich wie der Phönix aus der Asche erheben und die Feuernation wieder führen. Und sie für ihre Treue belohnen.

Aang hatte in den vergangenen vier Jahren alles getan, um diese Konflikte zu beseitigen. In vielen Fällen war ihm dies gelungen, sein Verhandlungsgeschick stand seinem Bändigen in nichts nach. Doch nicht immer hatte er die Krisen friedlich lösen können. Mehrmals musste er mit Truppen des Erdkönigreiches anrücken und Rebellen aus besetzten Dörfern vertreiben. Mehrmals hatte er gegen seinen Glauben handeln und Leben beenden müssen. All dies belastete sein Gewissen und gab seiner Vermutung Nahrung, er sei der Avatar mit der schwersten Prüfung.

_"Ich wollte nie der Avatar sein."  
__"Ich wollte nie der Avatar sein, und doch bin ich es."_

Die Welt brauchte ihn. Nur Aang besaß die Macht, das Schicksal der Welt aktiv zu formen, dies war seine Aufgabe, seine Bürde, aber auch seine Stärke. Und nun war es seine Aufgabe, das Gleichgewicht in der Welt wiederherzustellen.  
Als er über den selbsternannten Phönix König Ozai triumphiert hatte, Zuko zum Feuerlord gekrönt wurde und die ersten zaghaften Schritte in die Ära des Friedens getan worden waren, hatte er geglaubt, das Gleichgewicht in der Welt sei wiederhergestellt worden. Junge, naive Gedanken eines Dreizehnjährigen, der bis zu jenem Tage nur ein Ziel vor Augen hatte: einen Krieg zu beenden, der einhundert Jahre lang die Welt in einem dunklen Zeitalter gefangen hielt.  
Aber die vergangenen vier Jahre hatten ihm gezeigt, dass sich die Welt noch längst nicht im Gleichgewicht befand, und dass es noch viele Jahrzehnte dauern würde, bis die Narben des Krieges verblassen würden.

Doch dies waren nicht die einzigen Gedanken, die Aang plagten. Das Gleichgewicht der Welt hing nicht allein davon ab, dass sich die Nationen nicht mehr im Krieg befanden. Der Krieg hatte gewaltige Verwüstungen hinterlassen, Schäden, die selbst der Avatar mit all seiner Macht nicht würde beheben können. Die Drachen waren beinahe ausgestorben; die Tradition des Drachenjagens, eingeführt von Feuerlord Sozin, hatte sie vom Angesicht der Welt verschwinden lassen. Nur zwei hatten überlebt, sie lebten nun verborgen nahe der alten Stadt der Sonnenkrieger. Die fliegenden Bisons gab es nicht mehr, Appa war der letzte seiner Art. Der Verlust dieser sanften Riesen hatte Aang besonders geschmerzt, hatte ihn manche Nacht nicht schlafen lassen.  
Und dann waren da noch die Luftnomaden. Sein Volk, seine Leute, sie alle waren von den Truppen der Feuernation ausgelöscht worden. Er war, genau wie sein treuer Begleiter, der letzte. Der letzte Luftbändiger, der letzte Luftnomade.  
Immer wieder waren ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen. Die Welt KONNTE gar nicht zurück ins Gleichgewicht gebracht werden. Er war der letzte Luftnomade, und wenn er eines Tages starb, würden mit ihm entgültig die Luftbändiger aufhören zu existieren.  
Und immer, wenn er diese Gedanken hegte, stritt er mit sich selbst, verstrickte sich in Widersprüche, haderte erneut mit seinem Schicksal und seiner Bürde.

_"Wie soll ich das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen, wenn es unmöglich ist?"  
__"Es ist nicht unmöglich. Sonst wärst du nicht aus dem Eisberg befreit worden."  
__"Aber wenn ich nicht befreit worden wäre?"  
__"Dann hätte der Feuerlord vor vier Jahren das Erdkönigreich verbrannt und den Krieg gewonnen."  
__"Aber warum wurde ich gerade damals befreit? Warum nicht früher?"  
__"Weil SIE dich befreit hat. Sie war da, genau in dem Moment, als die Welt dich am meisten brauchte."  
__"Warum sie? Warum nicht irgendein anderer, warum gerade damals?"_

Aang wusste keine Antwort. Aber er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit seinem Freund und Mentor Gyatso vor über einhundert Jahren. Es war am Tag, an dem der junge Luftbändiger in den Rang eines Meisters erhoben werden sollte, als der alte Mönch ihm etwas wichtiges mitgeteilt hatte. Vielleicht würde ihm diese Erinnerung helfen.

_"Sehr gut, Aang." rief Gyatso. Der junge Luftbändiger umkreiste seinen Mentor einige Male lachend, bevor er schließlich den Luftroller, eine kleine Kugel schnell rotierender Luft, auf dessen Rotationsachse Aang balancierte, auflöste. _Der Junge hat Talent, hatte viel schneller als seine Freunde das Luftbändigen erlernt und die einzelnen Stufen rasch erklommen_, stellte der alte Mönch fest. "Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."  
__Aang folgte Meister Gyatso die Treppen hinauf bis hin zu einem großen Gebäude, welches er einige Male besucht hatte. Die große Bibliothek des südlichen Lufttempels enthielt das über Jahrhunderte gesammelte Wissen der Luftnomaden; viele weise Luftbändiger suchten und fanden hier Antworten auf die großen Fragen.  
__"Du kennst doch sicher die Geschichte des Avatars, oder?" fragte sein Mentor, als dieser die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete. "Aber ja, Bruder Pasang hat mir einiges über den Avatar erzählt. Ist das wichtig?" Aang sah zuerst seinen alten Freund an, bevor er einmal mehr von der schieren Größe der Halle überwältigt wurde, in denen zahllose Regale aneinandergereiht standen. Zwischen den Regalen liefen einige Mönche, nahmen Bücher oder legten welche zurück und gingen ihren Recherchen nach. "Nicht unbedingt. Es sei denn, Pasang hat dir etwas über das Schicksal des Avatars erzählt." Gyatso blieb schließlich vor einem alten Regal stehen, in dem einige staubige Folianten standen und zahlreiche Pergamentrollen sorgsam verstaut worden waren. Er nahm einen der Folianten heraus und schlug ihn auf. "Aang, du weißt sicher, dass das Schicksal etwas ist, was dir vorherbestimmt ist. Jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt hat ein Schicksal, welches er erfüllen muss, bevor sein Leben endet. Die meisten von ihnen wissen es natürlich nicht, andere ignorieren dieses Wissen und wieder andere können ihre Aufgabe erst erfüllen, wenn sich ihr Schicksal mit dem eines anderen Menschen verbindet." Der junge Luftbändiger war gespannt: "Und der Avatar hat ein eigenes, ein besonderes Schicksal?"  
__"Genau. Der Avatar hat ein ganz eigenes, außergewöhnliches Schicksal, es ist eher eine Art Weg. Ein Pfad, den er begehen muss. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Welt zu schützen, das Gleichgewicht zu erhalten, demnach ist sein Schicksal mit dem der Welt verbunden. Auch andere Menschen können mit der Welt auf ähnliche Weise verbunden sein, und diese werden zu mächtigen Verbündeten des Avatars. Immerhin kann auch der Herr der Elemente nicht überall zugleich sein, Aang." Der alte Mönch reichte Aang den Folianten. "Hier drin steht etwas über die letzten Avatare, vielleicht möchtest du etwas über sie erfahren?" Aang sah ihn fragend an. Was hatten die letzten Avatare mit ihm zu tun? Er war ein Luftbändiger, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. "Wieso, Meister Gyatso? Was werde ich hier erfahren?"  
__Der alte Luftnomade schwieg, sortierte seine Gedanken: Er wusste, wer und was Aang war, welcher Weg vor ihm lag und welchen Einfluss auf die Welt er nehmen würde. Aang war der neue Avatar, noch nicht bereit, diese Wahrheit zu erfahren, doch belügen wollte Gyatso ihn nicht. "Der Avatar hat die Macht, das Schicksal der Welt zu verändern, Aang. Du wirst den Avatar vielleicht erkennen, und wenn du das getan hast, wirst du deinen eigenen Platz in der Welt sehen." erklärte der ältere Mönch. Sein Schüler wirkte verwirrt, versuchte, den rätselhaften Satz zu verstehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sollte er ein mit der Welt verbundenes Schicksal haben und eines Tages ein Verbündeter, vielleicht sogar Freund des Avatars werden? _

Aang war nicht sicher, ob er nun eine Lösung für den Konflikt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass Katara und Sokka ihn aus dem Eisberg gerettet hatten. Und tatsächlich waren sie seine engsten Freunde und stärksten Verbündeten geworden, genau so, wie es Gyatso erzählt hatte. Die junge Wasserbändigerin hatte ihn beschützt und ihm das Wasserbändigen beigebracht und sogar gerettet, als er in Ba Sing Se durch Azula niedergestreckt worden war. Und Sokka war ein starker Krieger geworden, dessen Intelligenz und Können ihn immer wieder dort geholfen hat, wo Aang selbst nicht weiter wusste. Und ohne ihn wäre der Tag des Kometen anders ausgegangen: nur dank seines verwegenen Planes und mit der Hilfe von Toph und Suki war es ihm gelungen, die Flotte Luftschiffe zu vernichten, bevor sie größeren Schaden im Erdkönigreich anrichten konnte.  
Tatsächlich: auf irgendeine Art und Weise waren ihre Schicksale nun mit dem des Avatars verbunden. Toph, Zuko und Suki, die erst später zur Gruppe hinzugestoßen waren, hatten ebenfalls ihren Teil beigetragen, das Schicksal der Welt aktiv zu verändern.

Die vergangenen vier Jahre hatten Aang vor allen Dingen eines gezeigt: es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich von seinen engsten Freunden zu trennen. Zuko war Feuerlord; er konnte nicht mehr wild mit der Gruppe reisen, seine Aufgabe war es nun, seine Nation in die neue Ära des Friedens zu führen. Toph war in Ba Sing Se geblieben und wollte beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt helfen, später wollte sie wieder bei ihren Eltern leben. Suki hatte sich, nachdem sie die Tage zusammen mit Sokka verbracht hatte, entschieden, auf ihre Insel zurückzukehren; der junge Krieger hatte ihr versprochen, sie regelmäßig zu besuchen, dauerhaft wollte er seinen Stamm aber nicht verlassen.  
Am Ende waren nur Sokka und Katara bei Aang geblieben und sie wären auch noch bei ihm gewesen, hätte er nicht entschieden, dass sie beim Wiederaufbau des südlichen Wasserstammes helfen sollten.  
Am stärksten aber traf ihn, dass die Entscheidung, sich von seinen Freunden zu trennen, Katara in die Arme eines anderen getrieben hatte. Noch war Aang sich nicht sicher, ob er zum südlichen Wasserstamm reisen wollte, sobald er seine eigentliche Reise in Ba Sing Se beendet hatte.

Der junge Luftbändiger sah auf und erkannte, dass die Sonne bereits ihren Zenit überschritten hatte; es war Zeit. Appa war bereits wach und fraß Gras, Momo hatte sich irgendwo ein paar Früchte besorgt. Aang warf sein Bündel in den Sattel und sprang auf die Schultern des fliegenden Bisons: "Yip! Yip!"  
Und das große Tier erhob sich.

#O#

Feuerlord Zuko sah in den Himmel hinauf. Die Pause, die er sich gönnte, schien viel zu kurz; nun warteten wieder die Regierungsgeschäfte. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er richtig regiert hatte, denn gegenwärtig musste er sich mit den hohen Adligen befassen, die ihn nicht nur nicht unterstützten, sondern ihn sogar am liebsten stürzen wollten. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der junge Feuerlord beim Adel wenig beliebt war, immerhin hatte er ihre Macht und ihren Einfluss deutlich verringert, als der Krieg endete. So mancher Fürst, der einst große Ländereien im Erdkönigreich besessen hatte, stand nun vor dem Ruin.  
Manchmal wünschte sich Zuko, sein Freund, der Avatar, wäre hier und würde ihm helfen; lediglich das enge Bündnis zwischen ihm und Aang hatte die Fürsten davon abgehalten, in den offenen Widerstand zu treten. Doch der hatte sich seit der Hochzeit des Feuerlords nicht mehr im Palast sehen lassen, er konzentrierte all seine Anstrengungen auf den Wiederaufbau des Erdkönigreiches. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Adelshäuser sich zusammenschlossen und um die Macht kämpfen würden. Ein Bürgerkrieg stand bevor. Alles, was Zuko nun tun konnte, war das Aushandeln von Verträgen und Pakten.  
"Bitte um eure Vergebung, Feuerlord. Aber der Rat erwartet euch im Ratssaal." Ein Bediensteter war herangetreten und hatte seinen Kopf respektvoll geneigt. Zuko nickte und kehrte in den Palast zurück, lief den langen Gang entlang und betrat die Halle.  
Die anwesenden Ratsmitglieder verneigten sich kurz und warteten, bis sich der Feuerlord an seinen Platz gesetzt hat. Nun würde eine weitere endlose Debatte beginnen ...

"Feuerlord Zuko, mit allem gebührenden Respekt, aber es scheint, als ob euch nicht bewusst ist, wie sehr das Ansehen der Nation leidet, wenn ihr diese Verträge unterschreiben solltet." Ratsminister Jeng Fu hatte das Wort ergriffen.  
"In wiefern, Minister?"  
"Dem Erdkönigreich Mittel für den Wiederaufbau zu stellen ist die eine Sache. Aber dass ihr jetzt eine ganze Armee abstellen wollt, die in Omashu für niedere Tätigkeiten eingesetzt werden soll, ist nicht akzeptabel. Unsere Soldaten werden zum Gespött der Leute."  
Zuko faltete seine Hände zusammen: "Nun Minister, wenn euch eine bessere Verwendungsmöglichkeit für die Armee einfällt, lasst es mich wissen. Es herrscht kein Krieg mehr, und General Tsung's Truppen haben sich für sieben Jahre verpflichtet, von denen nur fünf Jahre vergangen sind. Soll ich die Armee auflösen und die Soldaten, deren Familien vom Sold abhängig sind, nach Hause schicken?"  
Natürlich gab es noch einen ganz anderen Grund, Tsung's Einheit nach Omashu zu schicken: Der General galt als alt und beeinflussbar und die Adeligen hätten jede Möglichkeit genutzt, dessen Armee auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.  
"Natürlich nicht, Feuerlord Zuko. Doch gibt es keine andere Verwendung für diese Soldaten?"  
"Nein. Meine Entscheidung steht fest, General Tsung's Einheit wird in zwei Tagen verlegt. König Bumi wird sich freuen, dass der Wiederaufbau der Stadt viel schneller voranschreiten wird, als geplant. Welche weiteren Verträge sind eurer Meinung nach nicht mit der Ehre der Nation vereinbar?"  
Nach und nach erhoben sich die einzelnen Minister, trugen ihre Bedenken vor und Zuko hörte zu. Insgesamt schien der Rat eher die Interessen der Nation zu verteidigen als den Frieden zu unterstützen. Der Feuerlord wies die meisten Anfragen ab und unterzeichnete die beanstandeten Verträge. Schließlich waren alle Punkte für den Tag abgearbeitet.  
Zuko stand auf und sah die einzelnen Minister an, versuchte, in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Er wusste, dass die meisten seiner Ratgeber ihn unterstützten, sie alle hatte er selbst ausgesucht. Einige von ihnen waren aus dem einfachen Volk, andere stammten aus den Adelshäusern, wieder andere waren Kaufleute und Industrielle - und keiner von ihnen hatte unter seinem Vater gedient. Trotzdem gab es einige, derer Loyalität sich Zuko nicht sicher sein konnte. Irgendwann würde er eine Lösung finden müssen.  
"Die Tagung ist beendet, Minister." sagte er schließlich und seine Ratgeber verließen den Saal.

Später am Abend kehrte Zuko in seine Gemächer zurück. Müde setzte er sich auf eines der Sitzkissen und schloss die Augen. In Momenten wie diesen gewann er seine Kraft zurück. Nur so konnte er weitermachen und den Frieden verteidigen, für den der Avatar, seine Freunde und er so hart gekämpft hatten. Niemand hatte gesagt, dass es leicht würde, die Welt wieder aufzubauen. Aber es hatte auch niemand gesagt, dass es so schwer werden würde. Der junge Feuerlord vermisste die Zeiten, in denen er die Welt als verbannter Prinz nach dem Avatar absuchte. Selbst die Tage, als er noch glaubte, nur durch die Gefangennahme seines späteren Freundes seine Ehre wiederherstellen zu können, erschienen nun in einem besseren Licht, wirkten befreiend und einfach. Aber natürlich war das nur Wunschdenken.  
Plötzlich spürte Zuko, wie jemand in seinen Raum getreten war. Er sah sich um - und bevor er erkannte, wer es war, fühlte er warme Lippen auf den seinen. "Mai!" sagte er und lächelte. Die hochgewachsene, blasse Schönheit setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte Zuko. "Du siehst furchtbar aus." Die Worte schwebten im Raum und plötzlich lachte er. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du es machst, aber wenn du bei mir bist, erscheint jeder Tag heller." sagte er und beugte sich vor, seinen Mund nah an ihr Ohr: "Aber ich werde dein Geheimnis schon herausbekommen."  
Es klopfte an der Tür und ein Bediensteter erschien. Zuko atmete tief durch und schluckte seinen Ärger herunter. Der Diener verbeugte sich und hielt eine Schriftrolle in seiner Hand. "Bitte um Vergebung mein Herr. Dieser Brief wurde soeben für euch abgegeben." Der Feuerlord nahm die Rolle und ließ den Bediensteten gehen. Langsam entrollte er das Papier, begann zu lesen. Er las noch ein zweites und dann ein drittes Mal; Zuko konnte nicht glauben, was hier stand.

"Endlich. Sie haben endlich jemanden gefunden, der weiß, wo sie ist." sagte er, setzte sich auf das Bett. "Sie haben endlich eine Spur, die zu meiner Mutter führt."  
Mai kam zu ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schultern und betrachtete das Stück Papier. Tatsächlich; es sah so aus, als ob die lange Suche endlich zu Ende war. Zuko's Mutter Ursa war vor Jahren von ihrem Mann und Feuerlord Ozai verbannt worden.  
"Ich muss sofort aufbrechen und die Spur verfolgen" rief Zuko überglücklich. "Ich will sie endlich wiedersehen und zurück nach Hause holen." Mai aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst hier gebraucht, Zuko. Du kannst jetzt unmöglich den Palast verlassen!"  
"Wieso nicht? Ich habe meine Ratgeber, die werden auch ein paar Tage ohne mich auskommen."  
"Kannst du dir ihrer Loyalität sicher sein? Und was ist mit deinen Feinden unter den Fürsten? Wenn du jetzt gehst, werden sie die Gelegenheit ergreifen und dich stürzen!"  
Zuko ließ sich auf das Sitzkissen fallen. "Lass deine Agenten nach ihr suchen. Dein Platz ist hier."  
Er wusste, sie hatte Recht. Würde er nun den Thron verlassen, nach seiner Mutter suchen und die Regierungsgeschäfte seinen Ratgebern überlassen, würde dies als Schwäche ausgelegt werden. Es war frustrierend: er, der Feuerlord, Gebieter über die mächtigste Nation, war machtlos und an diesen Ort gefesselt. In anderen Zeiten hätte er ohne Schwierigkeiten für Monate verreisen können, doch jetzt gab es keine Möglichkeit, den Palast zu verlassen, ohne dass das Land in einen Bürgerkrieg stürzte.

#O#

Wolken verdeckten den Mond und die Erde unter ihm erschien dunkel und wie in tiefem Schlaf. Aang versuchte am Horizont etwas zu erkennen. Ein Licht, zwei, drei ... viele kleine und große Lichter konnte er erkennen: Ba Sing Se. Die Stadt war riesig, von einer äußeren und einer inneren großen Mauer umgeben, die viele dutzend Meter hoch und breit war.  
Wie ein riesiger Fels in der Brandung hatte die Stadt viele Kriege überstanden: Chin der Eroberer hatte das gesamte Erdkönigreich erobert, doch Ba Sing Se hatte er nicht nehmen können. Seine Armeen selbst blieben unbesiegt, bis schließlich Avatar Kyoshi seinem Treiben ein Ende setzte.  
Auch den großen Krieg, der einhundert Jahre andauerte und von Feuerlord Sozin begonnen worden war, hatte die Stadt überstanden, lediglich in den letzten Jahren gab es zwei Versuche, Ba Sing Se zu nehmen. General Iroh hatte eine sechshunderttägige Belagerung geführt, die äußere Mauer durchbrochen. Doch das Schicksal hatte die Stadt gerettet; Iroh kehrte als gebrochener Mann heim, dessen geliebter und einziger Sohn vor den Mauern gefallen war.  
Später hatte Prinzessin Azula mit Kriegsminister Qin und seinem gigantischen Bohrer einen weiteren Durchbruch versucht: nicht Katapulte und gewaltige Armeen sollten die Stadt nehmen, sondern überlegene und experimentelle Technologie. Die Kavallerie war durch mechanische, dampfgetriebene Panzer ersetzt worden: Ergebnisse der Forschungsarbeit eines Erfinders, der gezwungen wurde, Kriegswaffen für die Feuernation zu entwickeln.  
Doch Aang und seine Freunde hatten den Bohrer aufgehalten. Leider vergebens, denn nur wenige Wochen später war die Stadt gefallen. Nicht von außen, nicht durch militärische Überlegenheit war Ba Sing Se bezwungen worden, sondern durch Intrigen und Verrat. Die Mauern wurde von innen heraus durch Agenten des Dai Li an einigen Stellen zerstört und die Feuernation konnte eindringen, besetzte die Stadt und besiegte so die letzte Festung des Erdkönigreiches.

Appa überquerte die äußere Mauer, flog über Felder und kleine Gehöfte. Gleich würde Aang sein Ziel erreicht haben. Nach einigen Minuten schließlich erreichten sie die innere Mauer und der junge Luftbändiger lächelte: Ganz gleich, wie oft er die Stadt sah, sie beeindruckte ihn immer wieder auf's Neue: sie erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont, zehntausende Häuser, kleine wie große, standen dicht gedrängt beieinander. Breite Straßen durchzogen wie ein Spinnennetz die Stadt, enge Gassen schlängelten sich zwischen den Häusern. Ba Sing Se war grob in drei Bezirke eingeteilt worden: der untere Ring, in dem Arbeiter, einfache Händler und Tagelöhner, aber auch Bettler und sonstiges Gesindel lebten, war Aang wohlbekannt. Hier hatte er nach dem Krieg oft den Menschen geholfen, viele hatten in der Schlacht um die Stadt all ihre Habseligkeiten verloren.  
Der mittlere Ring wurde vor allem von Gelehrten, Kaufleuten, Beamten und Soldaten und ihren Familien bewohnt. Hier hatte der Luftbändiger nach dem Krieg einige Freunde gemacht, die er fast genauso schätzte wie Sokka oder Toph.  
Im obersten Ring lebten schließlich jene, die sich das Leben dort leisten konnten: hohe Beamte, der Hochadel, wichtige Persönlichkeiten und Diplomaten. Auch Aang besaß dort ein Haus, jenes war ihm übergeben worden, als er zum ersten Mal mit seinen Freunden die Stadt besuchte.

Der fliegende Bison landete ein kurzes Stück entfernt vom Haus in der Nähe der Ställe für große Tiere. Aang führte Appa in den Stall, gab ihm Heu und lud seine Habseligkeiten ab. Anschließend lief der junge Avatar die Straße entlang, bis er schließlich vor seinem Haus stand: es war angemessen; nicht unnötig luxuriös oder groß, aber es bot genug Platz für ihn und seine Freunde.  
Bedienstete des Erdkönigs schienen das Haus zu pflegen, so dass der Avatar, wann immer er nach Ba Sing Se zurückkehrte, sofort in sein Heim ziehen und sich dort ausruhen konnte.  
Aang öffnete die Tür und trat ein: ein großer, einladender Raum befand sich dahinter. Jetzt, da er allein war, erschien ihm das Haus zu groß; er vermisste Toph, Sokka und Zuko. Selbst Suki, die nur wenige Wochen zusammen mit seiner Gruppe gereist war, fehlte ihm. Aber ganz besonders fehlte ihm Katara.  
Das Bett im Schlafzimmer sah sehr einladend aus, jetzt bemerkte er erst, wie müde er war. Momo, der kleine Lemur, der bis zu jenem Moment hinter ihm hergelaufen war, sprang auf eines der Kissen und rollte sich zusammen. Und Aang legte sich ebenfalls in das Bett und die Augen fielen zu.

_"Aang. Aang, wach auf!" Sokka stand über ihm, er grinste breit. Er stützte sich auf eine Krücke, sein linkes Bein war verbunden.  
__"Was ... was ist los?" frage Aang und rieb sich die Augen.  
__"Du hast zwei Tage am Stück geschlafen. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."  
__Er versuchte sich zu erinnern: der Krieg war vorbei, er hatte den Feuerlord besiegt und war, nachdem ihn seine Freunde gefunden hatten, wenig später erschöpft eingeschlafen. Aang konnte sich nur erinnern, wie er zwischendurch kurz aufgewacht war, sich an Bord eines Luftschiffes befand; doch bevor er aufstehen und sich umsehen konnte, hatte ihn der Schlaf wieder übermannt.  
__"Was ist mit dem Feuerlord?" fragte er schließlich.  
__"Unser König der Verlierer? Der gewöhnt sich gerade an seine neue Zelle. Naja. Wie geht es dir?"  
__"Ging schon besser. Aber ... der Krieg ist endlich zu Ende. Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Sokka?"  
__"Heute wird Zuko zum neuen Feuerlord gekrönt, deswegen hab ich dich geweckt. Achja, er hat dir das Päckchen hier da gelassen." Sokka gab Aang das Paket. Es war weich, und als der Luftbändiger es öffnete, lächelte er. Eine einzelne Träne lief die Wange herab, als er erkannte, was es war: Eine echte Robe der Luftnomaden, wie sie einst vor einhundert Jahren getragen wurde, war es, von überraschender Einfachheit und Eleganz. Ein traditionelles Amulett lag dabei, es ähnelte dem seines alten Freundes Gyatso. Aang zog die Robe an und betrachtete das Amulett ehrfürchtig. "Sokka, es gab bei den Nomaden eine Tradition. Die erfolgreichsten Schüler erhielten am Tag, an dem sie volljährig wurden, ein solches Amulett von ihren Meistern. Gyatso ist nicht mehr hier, aber ich denke, mein beste Freund ist eine würdige Vertretung. Zuko hat mir die Robe und das Amulett geschickt, du aber sollst es mir anlegen." Der junge Krieger nickte. "Ich fühle mich geehrt." Sokka nahm das Amulett und Aang kniete vor ihm nieder, senkte sein Haupt. Vorsichtig legte ihm sein bester Freund die Kette um den Hals.  
__Als Aang wieder aufstand, lächelte er und drückte Sokka. In genau jenem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Toph, Suki und Katara kamen herein. "Hupfdohle! Du bist ja wach! Sokka, Finger weg, was sollen denn Katara und Suki von dir denken?" rief die blinde Erdbändigerin. Sie grinste breit und trat an Aang heran und umarmte ihn. "Uhh... danke Toph." Aang errötete ein bisschen. "Ach, aber denk dir bloß nicht, ich bin jetzt deine Freundin." sagte sie lachend und knuffte den Luftbändiger in den linken Arm. Auch Suki umarmte den jungen Luftbändiger.  
__Katara lächelte, als sie Aang genauer betrachtet: "Du siehst gut aus, Aang." Verlegen sah er zur Seite und errötete noch mehr, als sie ihn auf die Wange küsste und sanft umarmte. Eine Weile standen sie so da, bis Sokka sich räusperte: "Errm ... ich glaub, Zuko wollte noch einmal mit dir sprechen."  
__"Sokka, nun gönn' ihnen doch mal einen Moment Ruhe!" sagte Suki, nicht ohne ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Hey, was kann ich dafür, wenn ... AUA!" Sokka rieb sich den Arm an der Stelle, an der Toph ihn geknufft hatte. Er sah sie finster an, aber wagte es nicht, noch einen Ton zu sagen. Die drei verließen den Raum, ließen Katara und Aang allein.  
__"Danke, Aang. Danke für all das, was du getan hast." sagte sie schließlich. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Er sah sie fragend an. "Du hast einen Weg gefunden, Ozai zu besiegen, ohne dich selbst zu verlieren." Sie lächelte glücklich, und schließlich löste sie die Umarmung. "Wir warten draußen auf dem Hof. Nun, Sokka hat recht: Zuko wartet auf dich." Mit diesen Worten verließ Katara den Raum und schloss sich den anderen an.  
__Er atmete tief ein und genoss den friedlichen Moment. Viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, Gedanken, was das Schicksal nun für ihn bereithielt. Der Krieg war beendet, die Welt würde Frieden finden. Und es war seine Pflicht, diesen Frieden zu erhalten. Doch würden seine Freunde ihm folgen können? Zuko's Aufgabe war es nun, die Feuernation zu führen. Toph wollte vielleicht ihre Eltern wiedersehen. Sokka und Suki hatten, noch bevor sich Aang vor der letzten Schlacht von der Gruppe getrennt hatte, Pläne gemacht und wollten nach dem Krieg eine Weile miteinander verbringen. Und Katara? Konnte, nein, wollte er ihr sein nomadenhaftes Leben aufbürden?  
__Aang schüttelte den Kopf, verdrängte die Gedanken. Nein, nach dem heutigen Tage würden sie erst einmal eine Weile am Palast bleiben und später vielleicht nach Ba Sing Se gehen und sich ausruhen. Und dann konnten sie sich noch immer entscheiden, ob und wo sich ihre Wege trennten.  
__Schließlich stand er auf, verließ ebenfalls den Raum und ging den langen Gang hinab, bis er vor einem mit roten Samtvorhängen verhangenen Durchgang stand. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und wartete auf Zuko._

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster einfielen, erwachte Aang. Das Haus war genauso leer wie am Tag zuvor, doch er fühlte sich nicht mehr einsam: seine lange Reise war beendet, heute würde er Iroh besuchen, ihn um Rat fragen und in einigen Tagen würde er endlich an den Südpol zurückkehren und Sokka und Katara wiedersehen. Aang nahm sich vor, Katara all seine Fehler zu beichten, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht leicht war. Und dass er vielleicht auf eine Katara traf, die ihm nicht vergeben wollte und glücklich mit ihrem neuen Freund war. Aber wann sollte er es sonst tun? Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?  
Der junge Luftbändiger öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus, was auch immer dieser Tag bringen möge, es würde ihn nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen ...


	4. Buch 1 Kapitel 3

**Releasenotes:**

**Tja, Freizeit ist knapp: Die Technikerschule läuft wieder, und da hab ich nur noch ein paar wenige Stunden die Woche Zeit. Auch dieses Kapitel hab' ich ein paar mal umgeschrieben, aber es scheint jetzt ganz gut zu funktionieren. Ich mag übrigens symbolische Darstellungen und hab passenderweise hier eine versteckt ;)**

**Feedback: **

**j.m.hamlet: Ich bezeichne das ganze als "Einleitung" in der Hinsicht, als dass der richtige Main Storyarc etwas später einsetzt. Ich versuch's so kurz wie möglich zu halten, aber kürzer als kurz geht nicht. Und wenn ich so an Harry Potter denke, geht da die Einleitung in so manchem Buch auch so richtig schön lang ;-)****Will's aber nicht übertreiben. Immerhin soll das hier keine Zusammenreihung irgendwelcher Ereignisse sein und auch keine reine Kataangfic, sondern auch die Geschichte der Gaang nach dem Krieg erzählen. Geht also bald richtig los.  
Achja, zum "Ähnlich gedacht" - das bezog sich mehr auf die ursprüngliche Version, die auf englisch stark verkürzt auf verfügbar ist. Da musste ich nur einige wenige Änderungen vornehmen. Die Geschichte hier ist ja die "Extented Edition", und die ist komplett "neu" geschrieben.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Avatar noch immer nicht. Und leider wollen M&B mir auch ihre Kreation nicht überlassen ;-)**

**# Korrekturtag: Solange der hier steht, ist diese Fassung noch nicht korrigiert – dies wird in den nächsten Tagen passieren, wenn mein Betareader mir die korrigierte Version zukommen lässt. #**

* * *

**Avatar - Der erste Luftbändiger **

** Buch 1 - Der Schatten **

**Kapitel 3 - "Sei entschieden!"**

Der Markt war überfüllt, zahllose Menschen drängten sich auf engstem Raum. Der junge Avatar war froh, sich etwas unauffälliger gekleidet zu haben. Nur so war es ihm möglich, unerkannt durch die Straßen der Stadt zu gehen; sein Ruhm lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Zwar hatte es gewisse Vorzüge, der Avatar zu sein, doch wollte er diese Karte nicht zu oft ausspielen. Und er mochte es nicht, wenn er bevorzugt behandelt wurde oder nicht einmal Geld bezahlen musste, nur weil er seine Pflicht erfüllt und den Krieg beendet hatte.

Einige Zeit später hatte Aang endlich alle Vorräte gekauft, die er für seine weitere Reise benötigen würde: Getrocknetes und frisches Obst, etwas Gemüse, einen neuen Trinkwasserschlauch, Kräuter und Tee, Kochgeschirr und einen Mantel für kalte Regionen. Die Reise zum Südpol würde mehrere Tage andauern, etwas mehr als eine Woche und er wollte nicht unvorbereitet aufbrechen.  
Nun hatte er nur noch eines zu erledigen: er stieg die Treppen hinauf, bis er vor der weit geöffneten Doppelschiebetür des Teehauses stand. Der Jasmindrachen. Hier gab es den besten Tee der Stadt, gebrüht von kundiger Hand. Aber nicht der Tee allein hatte dem Teehaus seinen exzellenten Ruf eingebracht: Iroh spielte oft Tsungihorn und gab Rat all jenen, die seine Hilfe benötigten.

Ein Bediensteter eilte herbei und betrachtete den Neuankömmling, er verneigte sich kurz: "Was darf ich Euch bringen, mein Herr? Möchtet Ihr einen Jasmintee? Oder Ginseng?" Aang entschied sich für einen Jasmintee und ließ sich an einen Tisch führen. Von hier aus konnte er den gesamten Raum überblicken: zahlreiche Tische für zwei oder vier Personen waren aufgestellt und Bedienstete eilten umher. Selbst um diese Zeit, der Nachmittag war noch nicht angebrochen, war das Haus gut besucht. Beamte, Kaufleute und wohlhabende Bürger saßen hier, genossen Tee und unterhielten sich. In einer Ecke saß ein Pärchen; das Mädchen war kaum älter als Aang, ihr Freund schien etwa fünf Jahre älter zu sein.

Der Bedienstete kehrte zurück und brachte den gewünschten Tee. "Danke. Ich möchte mit Iroh sprechen, ist er da?"

"Es tut mir leid, aber er ist zur Zeit beschäftigt. Wollt Ihr ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

Der Luftbändiger schüttelte den Kopf. Noch wusste die Bedienung nicht, wer er war und er wollte nicht die Karte des Avatars spielen, nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. "Es ist dringend. Sagt ihm, ein alter Freund seines Neffen sei hier und benötigt Rat." sagte er und der Bedienstete verschwand.  
Inzwischen war der Jasmintee ein wenig abgekühlt und Aang trank ihn aus. Das Pärchen in der Ecke war plötzlich laut geworden, ein Streit entwickelte sich. Das Mädchen stand auf und sah zornig ihren Freund an, der versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "... es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" rief er. "Ach nein? Was war dann mit dieser Jo Dee? Wie kann sie es wagen ... !" rief sie, bevor sie aus der Teestube stürmte. Peinlich berührt sah Aang zur Seite, offenbar war er gerade unfreiwillig Zeuge vom Ende einer Beziehung geworden. Auch die restlichen Gespräche waren für einen kurzen Moment verstummt.

"Er empfängt Euch jetzt." Der junge Luftbändiger nickte und folgte dem Bediensten zu einer einfachen Holztür. Er ließ sich hineinführen und sah sich kurz in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum um: ein niedriger Pai Sho Tisch war etwa in der Mitte aufgestellt, darunter lag ein aufwendig gewebter Teppich. Rote Sitzkissen waren für ihn bereitgelegt worden. Und Iroh stand neben einem hölzernen Teewagen, auf dem eine Kanne mit Tee sowie zwei Schalen abgestellt waren. "Ein Freund meines Neffen seid Ihr also? Darf ich denn Euren Namen erfahren?"  
Aang lächelte; seine unauffällige Kleidung und der Kapuzenumhang hatten selbst den alten General getäuscht. Er schlug die Kapuze zurück und trat auf Iroh zu, dessen Gesicht sich nun aufhellte: "Aang! Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen! Es ist lange her!" Er umarmte den jungen Avatar fest, froh, einen alten Freund wiederzusehen. "Viel zu lange, Iroh. Viel zu lange."

Der ehemalige General löste die Umarmung wieder und schenkte Aang Tee ein. "Setz' dich und genieß' diesen Tee - er ist aus einer besonders seltenen und reinen Form des Ginsengs gebrüht, wie er nur in den Gärten des Erdkönigs wächst." erklärte Iroh und reichte dem Luftbändiger eine Schale, bevor er die zweite Tasse füllte.  
Aang probierte einen Schluck und genoss das sanfte Aroma und lächelte. Ja, dieser Tee war wirklich gut, nicht zu stark und angenehm belebend.  
Beide unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse, seit die Gruppe Ba Sing Se verlassen hatte.  
Die Stadt hatte sich vom Krieg weitestgehend erholt, die zerstörten Bereiche und die beiden Mauern waren wieder repariert worden. Der Erdkönig war wenige Wochen nach dem Ende des Krieges zurückgekehrt und hatte den Dai Li, den korrumpierten Geheimdienst der Stadt, aufgelöst. Die meisten Mitglieder waren jedoch verschwunden, bevor über sie gerichtet werden konnte, vermutlich waren sie geflohen oder untergetaucht.  
Iroh's Teehaus war in der Zwischenzeit über die Grenzen hinaus bekannt geworden. Reisende besuchten ihn und brachten Neuigkeiten aus allen Teilen des Königreiches. Die Anstrengungen des Avatars, den zerbrechlichen Frieden zu erhalten, machten dabei den größten Teil der Nachrichten aus. "Du bist sehr erfolgreich, Aang. Ich glaube, du wirst dein Versprechen und das meines Neffen einhalten können und tatsächlich die Welt wieder aufbauen." Iroh lächelte zufrieden. Natürlich war noch immer jede Menge zu tun. Die rebellischen Truppen waren längst noch nicht zur Aufgabe bereit und noch immer gab es einige wenige Kolonien der Feuernation, die nicht aufgelöst wurden oder sich in das Erdkönigreich integrieren ließen. Am problematischsten war aber das regelmäßige Aufflackern von Selbstjustiz und Sklaverei. Immer wieder wurden ehemalige Bürger der Kolonien entführt und in die Sklaverei verkauft, es gab aber auch Vorfälle, in denen Meuten wütender Bauern Kolonisten ermordeten. Dennoch war die Welt ein weit friedlicherer Ort als noch vor zwei, drei Jahren.

Schließlich wechselte Iroh das Thema: "Nun ja. Aang, Zuko hat mir vor einiger Zeit zwei Briefe geschickt. Der eine war für mich bestimmt, der andere aber ... nun, sieh selbst. Ich habe ihn nicht geöffnet."  
Aang schluckte. Vor zwei Jahren war er von Zuko's Hochzeit geflohen, bevor er die Verbindung segnen konnte. Er wusste, er hatte damit den Feuerlord verletzt, ja sogar beleidigt und ihm später einen Brief mit einer Erklärung und einer Entschuldigung geschrieben. Natürlich hatte Aang nie eine Antwort erhalten, sein nomadisches Leben gestattete nicht, dass er lang genug an einem Ort verweilte, um Post zu erhalten.  
Der junge Avatar hielt die Rolle in seiner Hand, das Siegel des Feuerlord war ungebrochen. Sollte er jetzt den Brief lesen? Aang war sich unsicher, ob er wissen wollte, was darin stand. Vielleicht kündigte der Feuerlord die Freundschaft auf. Vielleicht aber äußerte er auch Verständnis und hatte die Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Schließlich entschied er sich und brach das Siegel; er entrollte das Papier und er begann zu lesen. Der Brief war informell geschrieben, ein gutes Zeichen.

Als der Luftbändiger den letzten Absatz las, atmete er tief ein:

_Aang, was jetzt kommt, wird dich vielleicht mehr interessieren als alles andere. Die Hochzeit selbst ist gut verlaufen, Mai hat "Ja" gesagt. Aber du hast gefehlt; Katara hat mir gesagt, du bist geflohen, nachdem du mit Sokka gesprochen hast. Ich kenne sie nicht so gut wie du, aber eines ist sicher: so traurig habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass du sie einmal zu oft verletzt haben könntest?  
Nach der Hochzeit hat sie sich mit Mai unterhalten, und ich hab mal mit Sokka geredet. Gute Freunde helfen einander, und es tut einfach weh, wenn mein bester Freund, du, Aang, nicht mehr der Selbe bist. Du hast dich verändert, das habe ich gleich bemerkt. Aber so sehr? _

_Du hättest mit Katara sprechen sollen, wie du es mir versprochen hattest. Ja, ich verstehe, warum du vor ihr geflohen bist, als du ihren Freund gesehen hast. Trotzdem war es falsch, und ich hab dich kaum wiedererkannt: der Avatar, derjenige, der Ozai besiegt hat, flieht vor seinen Gefühlen. Was ist dir in den letzten Monaten zugestoßen?  
Was Sokka betrifft: er war stocksauer auf dich. Hat zwei Tage nichts gegessen, und das bedeutet eine ganze Menge, wie du sicher weißt. Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, hat er sich aber beruhigt, ich denke, er wird dir irgendwann verziehen haben.  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann du diesen Brief erhälst. Aber wenn du ihn liest, musst du dich entscheiden: fliehst du weiter, so wie du von der Hochzeit geflohen bist, oder wirst du endlich den Mut finden, mit ihr zu sprechen?_

Aang rollte das Blatt zusammen und steckte ihn unter seinen Umhang. "Danke, Iroh." sagte er matt. Er wünschte, er hätte den Brief früher gelesen. Nun war es vielleicht zu spät, etwas zu retten, aber jetzt wusste Aang, was sein nächstes Ziel war. Was ihn dort erwartete, konnte sich als schwierigere Aufgabe herausstellen, als den Sieg über Feuerlord Ozai: Katara's Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen und die Beziehung wieder aufzubauen. Natürlich, vielleicht war sie längst mit Chang verlobt, vielleicht waren sie sogar schon verheiratet. Doch Aang würde es nie herausfinden, wenn er sie nicht besuchte und es mit eigenen Augen sah.  
Der junge Luftbändiger trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und spürte einmal mehr, wie das Aroma seine Sinne kitzelte und die Gedanken beruhigte.

"Dich beunruhigt noch mehr als das, Aang." stellte Iroh schließlich fest. "Du bist doch nicht nur hier, um Tee zu trinken und über die alten Zeiten zu reden."  
"Ist das so offensichtlich?" Natürlich hatte der Luftbändiger immer wieder während des Gespräches durchscheinen lassen, dass er mit der Last auf seinen Schultern nicht zufrieden war. Es belastete ihn, dass die Welt nicht den Frieden gefunden hatte und das Gleichgewicht noch nicht wiederhergestellt worden war; vielleicht war dies auch nie mehr möglich.  
"Manchmal denke ich darüber nach, welche Aufgaben noch vor mir liegen, Iroh. Und manche Dinge sind unmöglich - ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen!"  
Der alte General sah Aang nachdenklich an: "Vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Bist du dir sicher, was deine Aufgaben betrifft?"  
"Ja. Je mehr ich nachdenke, desto mehr erkenne ich, dass ich hier versagen werde. Das Gleichgewicht der Welt hängt nicht allein vom Frieden zwischen den Nationen ab, sondern auch vom Gleichgewicht der Elemente. Aber ich bin der letzte Luftbändiger! Wenn ich sterbe, wird es nur noch drei Bändigungskünste geben." Der junge Avatar wirkte verzweifelt. "Und nicht nur das, Iroh. Ohne Luftbändiger wird der nächste Avatar nicht mehr das Luftbändigen erlernen können, ich wäre damit der letzte vollständig ausgebildete Avatar. Und wenn schließlich der Avatar der Feuernation stirbt, wird es keinen Luftnomaden mehr geben, in den der Avatargeist hineingeboren werden kann."  
Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus. Iroh überlegte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Natürlich hatte er sich in den freien Stunden ebenfalls Gedanken über das Schicksal der zukünftigen Avatare gemacht, hatte den Widerspruch entdeckt, der Aang nun belastete. Eine Lösung hatte er nicht finden können, nicht einmal mit der Hilfe der anderen Ordensmitglieder seines geheimen Bundes. Dennoch, es gab eine Möglichkeit; sie war jedoch zu unsicher und zu schwach, um jemals ernsthaft diskutiert zu werden.  
"Du sagst, du bist der letzte der Luftbändiger. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit ist."

Aang sah verwirrt aus. "In wie fern?"

"Als ich vor vier Jahren dich und Katara glücklich zusammen gesehen habe, habe ich gehofft, ihr würdet eines Tages eine Familie gründen. Eines oder mehrerer eurer Kinder könnten Luftbändiger werden. In diesem Falle wärst du dann nicht mehr der letzte der Luftbändiger, sondern gleichzeitig der Vater der Ersten." Iroh wartete die Reaktion seines jungen Freundes ab, sah, wie sich dessen Gesicht verfinsterte. Aang schwieg. "Es ist nur eine schwache Möglichkeit, die an vielen Unwägbarkeiten scheitern kann. Aber sie ist besser als gar nichts. Und vielleicht findest du auch weitere Wege, die Luftnomaden zurückzubringen."  
"Nein. Ich will ihr das nicht auch noch aufbürden. Iroh, ich habe sie bereits einmal wegen meiner Pflichten als Avatar verletzt. Ich ... ich kann das nicht tun."  
"Sieh' es nicht als Pflicht an, Aang, denn das wäre zu kurzsichtig. Eine Familie gründen ist eines der schönsten Dinge auf dieser Welt."  
"Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Katara überhaupt noch etwas von mir wissen will! Sie hat einen Freund, ist vielleicht schon lange verlobt!" Der Luftbändiger sprach aus, was er nur in dunklen Stunden dachte: er hatte sie längst verloren. Natürlich, die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie zu ihm zurück kam - brachte Aang den Mut auf, sie zuerst zu besuchen. Entschieden hatte er sich schon, doch das bedeutete nicht jeder Zweifel wäre beseitigt.

Iroh überlegte, suchte nach einer Weisheit, die helfen konnte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. "Vielleicht hilft hier Hoffnung, Aang. Wo ist der optimistische Junge, der allen Gefahren getrotzt hat und selbst in der schlimmsten Situation noch etwas Gutes gesehen hat? Nun - ich kann es nicht sagen. Aber vielleicht hilft eine Runde Pai Sho; es hilft mir beim Nachdenken. Vielleicht hilft es auch dir?" Mit diesen Worten holte der alte General zwei mit Messingbeschlägen versehene hölzerne Kästchen hervor. Vorsichtig öffnete er beide und prüfte die Spielsteine; sie waren alle vorhanden.

Aang nahm ein Kästchen entgegen und nahm einen Stein heraus.  
"Du hast den ersten Zug." erklärte Iroh. "Kennst du die Regeln?"  
"Ja. Ich habe früher oft gespielt, aber Gyatso hat mich immer geschlagen." Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und betrachtete den Stein: er war weiß und zeigte ein vertrautes Muster in der Mitte.  
"Pai Sho ist eigentlich ganz einfach, du musst nur wissen, wann du welchen Zug machen musst. Und du musst Fallen legen, die der Gegner nicht umgehen kann - nur so kannst du einen Meister des Pai Sho schlagen."  
Mit einem Lächeln legte Aang den Spielstein auf das Feld. Es war ein uralter, geheimer Zug, den Gyatso oft verwendet hatte, wenn er ein Spiel begann; vielleicht verhalf ihm dies zum Sieg. Er sah in Iroh's Gesicht die Überraschung. "Aang ... weißt du, welchen Stein du gerade auf die Mitte des Tisches gelegt hat? Kennst du auch alle anderen Züge, die darauf folgen?"  
Der Luftbändiger nickte, und es begann ein Duell. Stein um Stein wurde aufgelegt, bis sich eine regelmäßige Form ergab. In der Mitte des Feldes lag der Spielstein des weißen Lotus, und die restlichen Steine waren so angeordnet, dass sich ein größerer Lotus mit zwölf Blättern ergab.  
Aang sah in Iroh's Augen und erkannte, dass etwas seltsames passiert sein musste. "Das ist seltsam ... . Aang, weißt du, was dies bedeutet?"  
"Dass ich gewonnen habe?"

"Nein. Bei diesem Spiel geht es nicht immer darum, wer gewinnt oder verliert. Manchmal erfährt man auch etwas über sich selbst. In diesem Fall sagt dieses Spielfeld zwei Dinge aus: zum einen kenne ich jetzt die Ursache für dein gestörtes inneres Gleichgewicht. Dein Herzchakra ist blockiert, aus irgendeinem Grund hast du es geschlossen." Der junge Avatar schluckte beunruhigt. "Zum anderen aber zeigt es mir, dass du Zugriff auf größeres Wissen haben möchtest, damit du dich und dein Schicksal erkennst. Das ist seltsam, denn du weißt bereits, wer du bist. Aber offenbar hast du den Blick verloren, was dein Schicksal betrifft - deshalb bist du auch zu mir gekommen."

-O-

Die weiße Wüste vor ihm erschien unendlich, nur unterbrochen von einigen Bergen. Rechts von ihm befand sich die Küste, tiefblaues, beinahe schwarzes Wasser stand im starken Kontrast zu Schnee und Eis. Sokka verließ das Dorf durch eben jenen Eingang, vor dem er vor fünf Jahren Aang aus dem Dorf verbannt hatte. Hätte er damals bereits gewusst, wer Aang wirklich war, hätte er ihn vielleicht nicht so abneigend behandelt und hätte ihm auch geglaubt, dass das Leuchtsignal tatsächlich unbeabsichtigt von ihm gestartet worden war.  
Der junge Krieger atmete tief durch und begann seinen täglichen Dauerlauf; gut fünfzehn Meilen wollte er laufen. Dies gab ihm Zeit, über die vergangenen Wochen und Monate nachzudenken. Nachdem er vor drei Monaten von der Kyoshi Insel zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich einiges verändert. Einige Schiffe mit Mitgliedern des nördlichen Wasserstammes waren eingetroffen. Sie waren gekommen, um beim Wiederaufbau des Stammes zu helfen; keine leichte Aufgabe, immerhin hatten die regelmäßigen Überfälle der Feuernation während des Krieges den einst stolzen und starken Stamm dezimiert.  
Inzwischen prosperierte der Stamm jedoch wieder: viele der Jungen und Mädchen, die noch vor einigen Jahren zu klein waren, um zu begreifen, warum der Stamm dem Untergang geweiht war, waren nun älter, reifer, und halfen mit beim Aufbau. Einige der älteren Jugendlichen hatten bereits ihre Reifeprüfung (das Eisfahren) bestanden. Und überraschenderweise stellte sich sogar eines der Mädchen als Wasserbändigerin heraus - die Erste seit Katara.

Sokka war einige Meilen gelaufen, als er schließlich stehen blieb. Er erkannte diesen besonderen Platz: hier hatte sich sein bester Freund vor vier Jahren von ihm und Katara verabschiedet. Diesen Ort hatte sich Aang ausgesucht, denn er war windgeschützt und lag ein gutes Stück vom Dorf entfernt; auf diese Weise konnten die drei Freunde ein letztes Mal ungestört zusammen sitzen. Und natürlich hatte der junge Avatar etwas vorbereitet, um den Abschiedsschmerz zu lindern.  
Der junge Krieger ging auf die kleine Erhebung zu, auf der einst eine kleine Eisskulptur stand, die Katara und Aang gezeigt hatte. Aang hatte sie durch Wasserbändigen erschaffen und die Details vorsichtig von Hand ausgearbeitet, es war eine wunderschöne Arbeit gewesen. Nun aber lag die Skulptur in Stücke geschlagen auf dem Boden. Sokka konnte nicht sagen, ob die Witterung oder menschliche Gewalt dafür verantwortlich war, er fühlte aber, dass die zerbrochenen Reste der Skulptur stellvertretend für das stand, was aus der Beziehung zwischen Katara und Aang geworden war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich über die Bruchstücke. Katara's Kopf war noch intakt, abgebrochen am Hals. Was Aang betraf - sein Schädel war in zwei Stücke gebrochen und es sah so aus, als ob seine Gesichtshälften zwei unterschiedliche Personen zeigte: die eine Hälfte war ohne Makel, zeigte ein Lachen und erinnerte an die glücklichen Tage nach dem Ende des Krieges. Die andere Hälfte jedoch war verwittert und es sah so aus, als ob Aang um einige Jahre gealtert war: eine verunstaltende Narbe zog sich über sein Gesicht und das Auge, das einst eine eingravierte Pupille besessen hatte, war nun blind. Auch das Lächeln war verschwunden.

Sokka stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er glaubte nicht an solche Dinge wie Visionen oder Schicksal, warum sollten also die Bruchstücke ihm etwas mitteilen? Seine Schwester hatte mit Aang endgültig gebrochen, als dieser vor ihr und von Zuko's Hochzeit geflohen war. Seit diesem Tag hatte sich Katara verändert, wirkte distanziert und nie wirklich bei dem, was sie gerade Tat. Selbst ihr Freund Chang hatte es bemerkt, obwohl er sonst etwas blind zu sein schien.  
Wütend ballte Sokka seine Fäuste, als er an diesen "Freund" dachte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte, aber was er über Chang vor wenigen Tagen herausgefunden hatte ...

_"Hey Chang, immer noch kein Glück?" fragte Sokka missmutig, als er den Krieger des nördlichen Wasserstammes beim Eisangeln vorfand. "Neee ... die beißen heut' überhaupt nicht."  
"Gib mal her - jap, dein Köder ist falsch. Da beißt kein Fisch an, zumindest keiner von denen, die es hier gibt." Er nahm den Köder ab und nahm statt dessen einen größeren. "Du angelst wohl nicht allzu oft?"  
"Krieger des nördlichen Wasserstammes angeln nicht, Sokka." brummt Chang, nahm die Angel und betrachtete den neuen Köder. "Das ist Frauenarbeit." Er holte aus und der Köder landete wieder im Wasser. Sokka schnaufte abschätzig. Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Suki hatte er seine Einstellung, was "Männerarbeit" und "Frauenarbeit" anging, deutlich geändert. Chang's Stamm jedoch pflegte weiterhin uralte Rituale, welche die Rechte und Pflichten von Männern und Frauen strikt trennten. Nicht einmal Katara's Demonstration, dass Frauen ebenso gute Kämpfer wie Männer sein konnten, hatte etwas bewirkt; lediglich ein einziger Wasserbändigungsmeister neben Pakku hatte sich dazu durchringen können, einzelne Frauen in der Kunst des Wasserbändigens zu unterrichten. Alle anderen Mädchen und Frauen, die bändigen konnten, erhielten die Ausbildung zum Heiler.  
"Hier wird die Arbeit gerecht aufgeteilt, Chang." sagte Sokka fest. "Jaja. Deswegen sitz' ich hier und angle, statt zu trainieren. Ich mach das nur wegen Katara, sonst jammert sie mir wieder die Ohren voll."  
Katara's Bruder ballte die Fäuste, sagte jedoch nichts. Eine Weile stand Sokka neben Chang, dachte nach. Schließlich entschied er sich, zu gehen und etwas zu trainieren, als sein Gegenüber einen Fisch aus dem Wasser zog. "Na endlich." murmelte er, warf den zappelnden Fisch in den Krug und warf erneut die Angel aus. Als er glaubte, dass Sokka außer Hörweite war, sprach er undeutlich mit sich selbst: "... wenn ich ... Nordpol zurückkehre ... Kyana ... kann sie das ..."_

_"Wer ist Kyana?"__  
Chang schreckte hoch und ließ die Angel fallen. "Was? Kyana? Wer soll das sein?"  
"Du hast gerade diesen Namen gesagt. Wer ist Kyana?" Sokka kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er nun Katara beschützen musste - vor IHM.  
"Wer ist sie? Deine Freundin? Deine ... Verlobte?" Bei dem Wort "Verlobte" zuckte Chang zusammen. "Nein ..."  
"Ach nein? Glaubst du, ich bin blöd?"  
"Ja ... ähhh ... nein ..." stammelte Chang ... er wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so großspurig.  
Sokka packte ihn und zog ihn hoch. "Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht in das Eisloch werfen soll." knurrte er. Eines war sicher, jetzt hatte er genug: er hatte Chang nie wirklich getraut, aber mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wie konnte der Krieger aus dem Norden Katara das antun? Aber bevor Sokka seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hörte er jemanden schreien. "Sokka! Was soll das, lass ihn los!" Es war Katara, die aus ihrem Zelt gekommen war und nun sah, wie ihr Bruder Chang am Kragen gepackt hatte. "Katara, halt dich da raus!" rief er zurück. "Es ist MEIN Freund! Lass ihn los!"  
"Wusstest du, dass dein 'Freund' bereits verlobt ist?"  
"Hör nicht auf ihn, Katara! Mein Herz gehört dir!" brachte Chang hervor; es klang verzweifelt.  
"Lass ihn los, Sokka!" Katara rannte auf ihren Bruder zu und bändigte eine Wasserpeitsche und traf ihn schmerzhaft an den Schultern. Er ließ Chang los, der jetzt die Gelegenheit ergriff: Bevor Sokka auch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, trat der Krieger des nördlichen Wasserstammes zu; sein Gegenüber stürzte auf den Boden und hielt sich das linke Bein. Genau jenes Bein hatte er sich vor vier Jahren gebrochen, und nun war der Schmerz zurückgekehrt.  
Katara lief auf Chang zu und umarmte ihn kurz. "Sokka, was ist in dich gefahren?"  
"Frag doch deinen 'Freund'." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen. "Frag ihn doch, wer 'Kyana' ist."_

Nach diesem kleinen Kampf hatte sich Sokka von einem Heiler versorgen lassen; Katara hatte seit dem kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt. Statt dessen schien sie nun darauf zu drängen, sich mit Chang zu verloben, der hatte natürlich allerlei Ausflüchte gefunden, um eine eindeutige Antwort zu vermeiden.  
Er sah noch einmal auf die Trümmer hinab. Er hoffte, Aang würde endlich an den Südpol zurückkehren und dann würde der junge Krieger alles versuchen, damit seine Schwester und der Avatar wieder mit einander reden. Was Chang betraf: Vielleicht war der Luftbändiger die Lösung für dieses Problem. Vielleicht genügte seine Anwesenheit und eine Entschuldigung, um Katara von der Falschheit ihres "Freundes" zu überzeugen.  
Sokka setzte schließlich seinen Lauf fort und lief noch ein Stück nach Westen, bevor er schließlich einem eingeschnittenen Tal folgte und den Rückweg antrat. Nach einer Weile erreichte er endlich den Eingang seines Dorfes, von welchem er losgelaufen war. Dort sah er Katara: in ihrem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

-O-

Der Tee war kalt, als Iroh mit seinen Ausführungen am Ende war: "... und aus dem Grund solltest du zu erst dein eigenes, inneres Gleichgewicht finden. Erst dann wirst du in der Lage sein, die beiden anderen großen Pflichten zu erfüllen: die beiden Welten gegeneinander ausbalancieren und dieses Gleichgewicht erhalten." Der alte General erhitzte seinen Tee mit Feuerbändigen und nahm einen Schluck.  
Aang indessen schaute auf das Pai Sho Spielfeld; noch immer zeigte es den zwölfblättrigen Lotus.  
"Also werde ich zum Südpol reisen, mit Katara und Sokka sprechen und sie auf eine neue Reise mitnehmen." bemerkte der junge Luftbändiger.  
Iroh nickte zustimmend: "Sehr gut, Aang. Die beiden wirst du nicht nur brauchen, um deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, sondern auch, um mit dir selbst ins Reine zu kommen."  
"Dann ist es beschlossen, Iroh. Morgen früh werde ich aufbrechen. Danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Der Avatar stand auf und verneigte sich vor seinem Gegenüber.  
"Warte, Aang. Bevor du aufbrichst, gibt es noch eine wichtige Sache. Kennst du den Orden des weißen Lotus?" Aang nickte. "Gut. Nimm diesen Stein. Die Begrüßungsformel kennst du bereits, ebenfalls den Brauch, sie bei einem Spiel Pai Sho aufzusagen."  
Der weiße Stein zeigte das Zeichen des Lotus auf beiden Seiten, stellte der junge Luftbändiger fest. "Warum ich? Warum weihst du mich in den Orden ein?"  
"Weil der Avatar den Orden dereinst gegründet hat. Aang, seit vielen Zyklen schon existiert der Geheimbund, er schützt das Wissen und die Schönheit der Welt auf seine Weise und unterstützt den Avatar bei seiner Aufgabe. Nutze diese Verbindung, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt." Mit diesen Worten trat der alte General auf Aang zu und umarmte ihn. "Viel Glück."

Als der Avatar die Teestube verließ, war die Sonne beinahe untergegangen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Moment an jenen, den er mit Katara nach Ende des Krieges genossen hatte. Hier an der Brüstung vor dem Jasmindrachen hatten sie gestanden und sie hatten sich geküsst.  
Aber ob sie noch immer so empfand, konnte Aang nicht sagen, doch nun hatte er sich entgültig entschieden: er wollte nicht länger vor ihr davonlaufen. Mit diesem Gedanken lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung seines Hauses, die Straße hinab.  
Endlich erreichte Aang sein Ziel, öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Dort fand sich auf dem Tisch eine Schriftrolle, daneben ein seltsames Gerät. Es war ganz aus Metall gefertigt und erinnerte ein wenig an den Zeitmesser, den Sokka am Tag der Invasion benutzt hatte.  
Aang legte das merkwürdige Ding zur Seite und widmete sich der Rolle. Sie war von Teo's Vater, dem genialen Erfinder und Mechaniker.

_Hallo Aang,_

_Der Brief hier wird dich sicher erreichen, denn der Brieffalke, den ich dir schicke, ist außergewöhnlich klug und schnell - es gibt keinen besseren.  
Ist dir das Gerät aufgefallen, das ich dir mitgeschickt habe? Es kann Metalle aufspüren, die sich hinter Wänden oder unter dem Boden befinden, vielleicht wird es nützlich sein._

_Es gibt jedoch noch etwas wichtiges: während meiner Forschungen im nördlichen Lufttempel habe ich eine uralte Schriftrolle entdeckt. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt sie ist, aber das Siegel war aus blau-goldenem Wachs und ungebrochen. Nun, ich war neugierig und habe versucht, die Schriftzeichen zu lesen, aber ohne Erfolg. Die letzten Zeichen aber waren verständlich, ich habe sie niedergeschrieben. Sie scheinen eine Art Prophezeiung zu enthalten, aber lies selbst:_

_"Wenn der letzte seines Volkes, auferstanden aus einem langen Schlaf, das dunkle Übel besiegt, wird das alte Zeitalter der Dunkelheit beendet und er der erste seines Volkes sein."_

_Aang, ich weiß nicht, was dies bedeuten kann, aber nach dem, was du mir einst erzählt hast, könnte diese Prophezeiung auf dich hindeuten. Leider fürchte ich, dass ich dir diese Schriftrolle nicht zuschicken kann, denn das Papier bricht unter meinen Fingern. Doch vielleicht gibt es noch weitere Abschriften in den anderen Tempeln._

_P.S. Teo hat einen neuen Gleiter für dich konstruiert, der nun auch zwei Personen tragen kann._

Aang rollte die Schriftrolle zusammen und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der Mechaniker, dessen Namen er noch immer nicht kannte, hatte ihm also dieses Gerät geschickt und ihm auch einen Hinweis gegeben, wonach er suchen sollte. Natürlich gab es Abschriften von alten Prophezeiungen, vielleicht im südlichen Lufttempel. Seine Freunde würden mit ihm auf ein neues Abenteuer gehen, wenn er sie denn fragen würde. Doch noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm folgen wollten.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Aang, wie müde er war. Er zog sich in seinen Raum zurück und legte sich ins Bett. Momo floh noch rechtzeitig vom Kissen; der Luftbändiger hatte ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerkt.

Morgen endlich wollte er aufbrechen: Appa war ausgeruht und alles, was für die mehrtägige Reise notwendig war, hatte Aang besorgt.


End file.
